Kingdom Hearts 3: Chasers and Xehanort's Return
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: After KH2 and Coded. After reciveing the Letter, Sora and the heroes set off to defeat the return of Xehanort. Rated Teen for mild volience, seggestive themes, and mild lanuage. Spoilers to Birth By Sleep, Days, and Coded. Nothing to do with DDD spoilers. Revision of all chapter coming soon.
1. Start of a new adventure

Kingdom Hearts 3: Chasers and Xehanort's return

By oathkeeperRoxasXNamine09

**Hello KH readers and welcome to my KH3 story. Through this site, people have made their own KH3 story. Some good, some made no sense. So I decided to do my own with the release of Birth by Sleep. The story will star Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, the return of Namine and Roxas, and from Birth by Sleep; Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. Hope you enjoy this story and review positively. Please review.**

**Chapter 1: Start of a new journey**

* * *

After Sora and Riku defeat Xemnas and the Organization, they finally return to their home world and reunited to their friends. After Donald, Goofy, and Mickey return to Disney Castle, some unexplained events had happened; that Mickey sent a letter to Sora, Kairi, and Riku. With the letter given to Sora, A new journey will begins.

Sora read the letter to Riku and Kairi.

_Dear Sora, and Kairi and Riku if you're there,_

_I'm sorry to contact you on short notice, but we have trouble. I can't say too much in this letter if this intercepted by the enemy, so I'll say this: Met me, Donald, and Goofy at Disney Castle so I can explain everything to you._

_Singed,_

_King Mickey Mouse._

Sora looks to Riku and Kairi with a worried look. Sora had in his hand from the letter a crystal orb like the ones on the Struggle Tourney trophy.

"Guys, do you know want this means?" said Sora.

"Yeah, it looks like we have another quest on our hands." said Riku.

"And just as we were thought the worry was over." said Kairi.

"I guess me, Donald, and Goofy will have to stop this threat."

"You mean us too, Sora." said Kairi.

Sora looked to Kairi. "We do you mean we?"

"Sora, you really think you're going to leave us here while you save the worlds? No way, not a chance. Remember what I said in the World that never was, when one goes, we go together." said Kairi.

"Kairi." said Sora.

"Kairi's right, we must stick together and never be separated."

"Riku." said Sora.

"Well Sora, are you're up to us coming with you?" said Kairi, sounding serious for the first time in her life.

Sora thought about it, smiled and holds out the hand with the crystal.

"Yeah, I'm game." said Sora.

Riku place his hand on Sora's. "Today, we stick together for here on out."

Kairi place her hand over Riku's. "All Heartless and Nobodies will feel our strength."

"All for one and one for all." said Sora, remembering Goofy's words.

Just then, the crystal Sora was holding glowed and the light surrounded the trio's hands.

"What's happening?" said Kairi.

The Crystal in Sora's hand sent them from the paopu fruit tree to the sandy ground.

Sora got back on his feet and helps up his friends.

"Are you okay?" said Sora to Riku and Kairi.

"We're fine. Sora, I see two people knocked out." said Kairi.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked up to the unconscious people and gasped. One had golden brown hair and the other had blond hair. It was Roxas and Namine.

"But I thought they fuse back with me and Sora." said Kairi.

"I thought so too. We didn't lose our hearts." said Sora.

Riku stared at the crystal in Sora's hand. "Maybe that crystal did it. You know Mickey, always full of surprises." Riku said.

Sora and Kairi watched Namine and Roxas wake up.

"Ah, my aching head." said Roxas.

Roxas and Namine spotted Sora and Kairi and they were shocked as well.

"How did we get split? We didn't take your hearts, did we?" Namine said.

"No, we still have ours. But, I think that crystal's magic may gave you a heart. Do you feel it?" said Kairi, feeling her heart.

"I feel it, and it's real, not fake." said Roxas,

"We'll ask Mickey about it when we see him." said Riku.

"Sure." said Sora.

"Hey, is that a keyblade?" said Kairi and spots a keyblade by Roxas. When Kairi picked it up, it disappeared and appeared in Namine's hands.

"I think that Keyblade belongs to Namine. Unless you don't want to have it?" said Riku.

"No, I'll keep it." said Namine and remember how Sora does it, redraws it.

"Well guys, let's get to Disney Castle. The King is waiting for us. We can teach Namine and Kairi how to fight when we get there." said Sora.

"Right, so how do we get there?" said Roxas.

"We'll use the Gummi ship Donald and Goofy left for us. Come on, let's get moving." said Sora, and headed to the seaside shack, Riku and the others followed. The five friends entered the Gummi Ship.

Sora took the captain's seat, while his friends sat behind him. The Gummi ship rose into the air.

"Let's go!" said Kairi and Riku.

The Gummi ship sped into space, leaving the islands behind.

_A new journey… A new adventure…New friends, old enemies... A new story begins._

* * *

_**Kingdom Hearts 3: Chasers and Xehanort's Return**_

**Michael: That ends chapter 1. The keyblade given to Namine is called, calling of the Nobodies. Its strength is strong as the Way of the Dawn, so it's like the nobody version of it. Kairi's keyblade will be named flower of Destiny until chapter 3, when the comfirmed name is used (Better than the Gayblade). I will need ideas of Disney and FF worlds for this story that will expand the story. Only Disney and FF worlds, got it? Next chapter, Sora's group head to Disney Castle and get the full story to BBS and Coded. Please review.**


	2. Disney Castle

Kingdom Hearts 3: Chasers and return of Xehanort

**Chapter** 2

* * *

**Michael: welcome to the 2nd chapter of my KH3 fanfic. Team Sora heads to Disney Castle and get the full story from Mickey and even Riku. Get ready to be spoiled. Please review.**

**Chapter 2: Disney Castle**

* * *

In the space of the worlds, the Gummi ship headed to Disney Castle. This was Riku, Roxas, and Namine's first time on the Gummi ship, but Riku knows about Mickey's ship. The gate ways were set opened, meaning Gummi Ships will still be used. Sora thought what would happen if he never saw Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Leon, or anyone ever again. Sora felt a little sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Roxas.

"It's just, what if we beat this threat, then the walls around the worlds will return and we'll never see Leon, Hayner, or anyone again." said Sora.

"Sora, I don't think we should worry about the walls until it's over, okay?" said Riku.

"What do you mean?" said Sora.

"We have to stay positive. We'll never forget anyone if we never see them again." said Riku.

Sora smiled to Riku. "Thanks, I needed that."

The Gummi ship made it to Disney Castle and disembarks at the Gummi ship hanger. Kairi, Roxas, Namine, and Riku looked around the hanger when Sora spotted Chip & Dale, the Gummi Ship engineers.

"Welcome back, Sora!" said Chip.

"The king, Donald, and Goofy are in throne room waiting for you." said Dale.

"Thanks, let's go everyone." said Sora and they left the Hanger. The group explored the garden to the entrance of the castle. When they entered the castle, they saw Donald and Goofy waiting at the throne room door.

"Hey!" said Sora.

Donald and Goofy turned to see Sora and everyone walking up to them.

"Sora!" said Donald and Goofy.

Donald and Goofy greet Sora and everyone.

"I guess his majesty's letter got to you on time." said Goofy.

"Yeah, Oh and this is Roxas and Namine." Said Sora

"Nice to meet you two." said Goofy.

"Come on, the king is waiting for us." said Donald stares at the big door. Donald knocked on the door and a smaller door opens. Donald and Goofy walked in and Sora's party follows. The long room ends with Mickey on his throne. Sora and the others run up to greet the king.

"It's great to see you again, your majesty." said Kairi

"You don't have to call me that, we're friends." said Mickey to Sora & Kairi.

"Oh, okay. So Mickey, why'd you summoned us?" said Sora.

I think we're not out of the woods yet with Xehanort. I think he's back." said King Mickey.

It took only a minute for the message to sink in. "He's back?"

"Sora destroyed His heartless and his nobody, there's no way he can be alive." said Kairi.

"Something Ansem the wise told before he sacrifices himself. He told me that when a heartless and nobody are slain, their complete self will return."

The 7 friends looked shocked.

"All that work for nothing." said Sora and crossed his arms.

"So Xehanort must be complete, now what form his is now?" said Riku.

"We can handle whatever Xehanort is now. Leave everything to us." said Sora.

Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine nodded.

"Anything else we have to know? We don't want rush into trouble, right Sora?" said Kairi nudging Sora.

"Uh yeah." said Sora, looking nervous to Kairi.

"Well there's a lot I can tell you, are you up for it?" said King Mickey.

They nodded, ready to get the full story. Mickey paced and looked to the party.

"You should already know that they were many keyblade wielders before the 6 of us." said Mickey.

Sora made a quick count.

"How did you know Namine was a Keyblade wielder?" said Sora.

"I gave you that crystal, didn't I? It separated the nobody of the person without depleting power, in other words, their complete, you're complete. That Keyblade Namine has is gift from Yen Sid. If Xehanort returns and we need more wielders, we would have to separate Roxas & Namine again." said Mickey.

"So, these other wielders, who were they?" said Roxas.

"Their names are Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. They were three keyblade apprentices; one of them became a master. Even thought Myself, Sora, and Riku calls ourselves masters, we are not. To earn the right of the title master, you must take the Master Exam, Which when you passed, you earn the right as Master. Aqua earned the right, while their friends Terra and Ventus didn't yet. The three traveled the worlds, using their keyblade to travel through the walls. The three were in search for Master Xehanort and Vanitus, who have disappeared and causing trouble to the worlds. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua fought the two and in some cases, were defeated by them at first. Myself and Aqua defeated Vanitas and Terra possibly defeated MX. Their whereabouts unknown, but for what Ansem has told me and the reports we have collected, then Xehanort was found in the aftermath. I met Aqua and Ventus, and so have Donald and Goofy." said Mickey.

"You met him?" said Sora to Donald and Goofy.

"We think so that was 11 years ago." said Goofy.

"When I met Aqua, and I also met you Kairi, when you were younger." said Mickey.

Everyone look to Kairi. "Me, but I don't remember. My memories; all gone, when I came to the islands." said Kairi and place a hand on her head, "What happened to my memories?"

"Don't worry Kairi, we'll get your memory back." said Riku to Kairi.

Kairi smiled.

"Thanks." said Kairi.

Riku remembered something.

"I think I've met Terra, but like Kairi, I don't remember very well." said Riku.

"How come you never tell me you met this Terra guy?" asked Sora'

Riku just shrugged. "I don't know, maybe they don't existed anymore."

"I doubt it, if someone never existed, the people connected to them will forget then." said Namine.

"Namine must be right. So that means Terra, Aqua, and Ventus may be alive." said Roxas.

"Anything else Mickey?" said Sora.

"Yes. When Jiminy showed one of his journals to me, the first journal was blank except or 'Thank Namine' and a new message "we must free their souls from their torment'. The journal created a data world that was infested by bugs. A data version of yourself Sora traveled through most of the words you went to on your first adventure. Pete and Maleficent had entered the data world but were defeated and escape the world; we know their alive. Normally, I would ask you Sora to read up on what in the data world, but we'll worry about it later. Sora, I want you to find any clues to Ven, Aqua, and Terra and if their alive, use their help to defeat Xehanort. Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy will go with as well. Can you do it?' said Mickey.

Sora nodded, so did his friends. Sora looked to his friends and said, "Well, before we leave, let's teach you two how to use the Keyblade. Riku, want to help?" said Sora and Summoned his keyblade. Riku accepted and summoned his keyblade. The two boys faced the two girls. After only half an hour, Sora & Riku were on the grounds defeated by Namine and Kairi.

'Wow Kairi, how do you know how to fight like that?" said Sora, getting back on his feet.

"When we were on the islands, I always watched you and Riku fight. When we were in that Castle, I remembered how you fight and that's how Riku and I survived the heartless." said Kairi.

'Not bad. You're no weakling, that's for sure." said Sora, laughing.

'I'll take that as a compliment." said Kairi and her face went red as her hair. Kairi then took out her lucky charm, also the Oathkeeper. Kairi changed the keychain of her keyblade and the keyblade changed into the Oathkeeper. Kairi redraws her keyblade in a flash of light.

"Okay, let's go." said Kairi and she and the heroes left the throne room, saying bye to the king. The 8 heroes entered the Gummi ship Hanger and into the Gummi ship. When they enter the ship, Mickey, Minnie, and Daisy waved good-bye to the party.

"Blast off!" said Donald.

The Gummi ship left the hanger and go into space.

'So, where should we go first?" asked Roxas.

"Let's check Radiant Garden. Maybe Leon and the gang will have some info." said Goofy.

"Right, full speed ahead!' said Sora and drove the ship to Radiant Garden.

* * *

Meanwhile in Radiant Garden—

A Corridor of darkness opened in the basement of Ansem's lab. A woman, about 17-18 years old fell from the corridor. She had blue hair, a dark purple halter top with white bell sleeves with bits of armor, with pink straps criss-cross around her back, Black shorts and boots. She also had black stockings that came to her shorts. The woman got up, and she sees her surroundings.

"Where, am I?" said the woman.

She looks to see her armor and keyblade. She tries to get up, but her legs couldn't take her weight. She limped to her keyblade and picked it up. She remembered her friends and her world.

'Ventus, Terra, where are you?" said the woman.

The woman slowly walks out the room.

* * *

**Michael: That ends chapter 2. That was Aqua who was in the Dark Realm in the possible end of BBS. Next chapter, we meet up with the RG gang, a new ally, and have a fight with Aqua. Please review.**


	3. Radiant Gardens

KH3: Chasers and Xehanort's Return

Chapter 3

* * *

**Michael: Hey KH fans and welcome back to My KH3 story. Only 9 reviews and we passed the 2****nd**** chapter. Well, Kairi's keyblade is called Destiny Place, good name. Now for this chapter; Radiant Gardens, the Gullwings (in their FFX/X-2 forms) and Kairi's battle with Aqua. Please review. And my next story is Destinies Intertwine, which is the sequel to Chasers and Xehanort's Return, So I will ask for Disney, Square, and Non-Disney worlds, and in chapter of Radiant Gardens, Will asks for people to be saved from the heartless.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Radiant Gardens.

After Leaving the Disney Castle, they made it to Radiant Gardens. Sora and his friends were in the Marketplace and look to see the castle.

"Not much has changed to this place." said Riku.

"Yeah, but Leon and the others are working hard to return it to its former glory." said Sora.

Roxas looked around the Marketplace and remembered being here on one of his missions for the Organization. He smiled to Sora and said, "Let's go see your friends, Sora."

"Right, let's go." He announced to the party and they walked through the stores. After shopping for equipment and even Ice Cream from Uncle Scrooge, they entered the Borough. Upon entering the Borough, they could hear three people conversing,

"Are you sure we should do this, It might be dangerous." said the 1st girl's voice.

"We got to, what if this person works for Maleficent?" said the 2nd girl's voice.

"Like we did?" said the 3rd girl's voice.

"We swore we never speak of that again." said the 1st voice.

Sora looked backed to his friends.

"A heartless, Sora?" questioned Donald.

"Let's get the jumped on them." said Sora and he, Donald, and Riku went around the corner. Kairi tried to stop the three, but were gone. Kairi sighed disapproval and followed them, Goofy and the others followed suit. The three girls turned to see Sora, Donald, and Riku Charging after them. The girls summoned their weapons; twin guns, twin daggers, and a sword. Sora summoned his kingdom key, Donald his mage staff, and Riku his Way to the Dawn. Kairi appeared behind Sora and said, "Sora you idiot, are you trying to get us killed?"

The girl with brunette hair was shocked to hear Sora's name, "Sora! Rikku, Paine, stand down, it's Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

Sora noticed Yuna and said, "Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, long to no see. So," he added, looking at their true appearance. "That's what you _**really **_look like?"

"Yup, so these are your friends?" said Rikku to Sora's friends.

"Yes." said Sora and his friends introduce themselves.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" said Sora.

"Well, we joined the RC to help bring Radiant Gardens to its formal glory. We had been hearing rumors of someone at the Bailey. Maybe you can help us with this." said Yuna.

"Sure, we looking for info on Xehanort since he's return, you guys can come with us." said Sora.

"Sounds like a plan to me, let's hear to the Bailey." said Paine and the 10 heroes head to the Bailey. At the Bailey, Sora and his friends could see a young woman, with black hair staring at the Great Maw and Dark Depths. She turns to see Sora's Party and was about to take out a weapon Sora said at once. "Hold on, we're members of the Restoration Committee, we're friends to Leon."

"You're friends to Squall, look out!"

The Heartless appeared and Sora and his friends got ready to fight. After the battle, the woman was impressed.

"I've never seen that kind of skill before. I'm Rinoa, a close friend of Squall, and that makes you Sora, the keyblade Master. I was heading to Ansem's castle to see him. Maybe you're leading there too?"

"See, let's get moving." said Sora and his friends and Rinoa headed to the Castle. While walking through the corridors, Kairi thought about her past and what she lost when she came to Destiny Islands. They made to Ansem's Study to find Merlin, Cid, Yuffie, Leon, Tifa, and Aerith in there. Leon and the other member were happy to see Sora again and his friends. Sora asked the leader Leon if they could use Ansem's computer to look up anything of Xehanort.

"Sure, the DTD is up and ready. Just be careful with the computer this time."

"Go it, come on guys."

Sora and the heroes walked to Ansem's computer and with Sora's password, they access the DTD. The DTD showed info on Ansem, Xehanort, and his apprentices.

"How can 6 apprentice cause at this trouble?" said Yuna, reading on the attack 10 years ago.

Kairi was the only one to notice something opening in the Heartless Manufactory. She told Sora about it.

"Maybe someone should check it out." said Sora.

Kairi volunteered. Sora said, "Are you're sure, it could be dangerous."

Kairi, smiled, "I'll be fine, promise."

Sora understood and gave Kairi a Drive orb. "Be careful, I don't want to lose you again."

Kairi headed to the Heartless Manufactory, looking back at Sora. Kairi made to the Heartless Manufactory and saw a Blue haired girl. She was only two years older than Kairi, but she looked familiar to her.

Kairi spoke up. "Hey, this place is restricted to nonmembers of the Restoration Committee."

Aqua looked to Kairi. "Look, I don't want any trouble, I'm looking for someone."

Kairi looked sternly at Aqua and hold out her hand. "If its Xehanort you are looking for, then get out of my way." Her Oathkeeper appeared in her hand.

"_A keyblade?"_ Aqua thought and summoned her Rain Fall Keyblade.

Boss Battle: Aqua

Battle Music: Aqua's Theme

The Battle began with Kairi using Strike Raid on Aqua, but Aqua casted Reflect and the keyblade bounced off. Aqua casted Thunder on Kairi, who was stunned and she was hit bay a few strikes from Aqua's keyblade. Kairi then used Sonic Blade and bashed into Aqua with her keyblade. Aqua used Spell Weaver and hit Kairi with powerful magic. Kairi casted Cure and Aero on herself, and then used Ragnarok and damaged the Keyblade Master. Aqua was getting furious, she had no choice.

"Get out of my way; I'm looking for my friends, Blade Charge!"

Aqua's keyblade changed into a blue sword and heavily damaged Kairi. Kairi was sent flying into the air and landed face down on the ground. Kairi grunted in pain trying to get up as Aqua walked slowly to her, ready to make the final blow. Kairi thought of Sora and Riku and how they would feel if she lost. Then Kairi remembered the drive orb Sora gave her. She held it close to her heart and yelled, "Give me Strength!"

Kairi was engulfed in light as Aqua didn't know what this girl was planning. Kairi emerged from the light, her clothes changed to red and black. Kairi's second keyblade was her Destiny Place.

Aqua was taken aback. _"A second keyblade?"_

Kairi attacked Aqua with high speed, not even Aqua could dodge her slashes. Kairi ended it with a powerful slam from her blades that defeated Aqua.

Aqua was kneeled to the ground as Kairi's clothes changed back. Kairi smiled like Sora and redraw her keyblade.

Aqua held out her keyblade and healed herself.

"That power… where did you acquire those kind of power?" Aqua declared.

"Um…" Kairi was about to say something as she heard Sora's voice.

"Kairi!"

Sora and his team came down to the manufactory and saw Kairi won and the girl lost.

Hearing Kairi's name left Aqua dumbstruck.

"Kairi, from Radiant Gardens, you're Kairi?"

Kairi looked back at Aqua. "How do you know my name?"

Aqua got up and walked to the Princess. "I don't know how long it has been, but we met before. I'm Aqua."

Sora's friends were left dumbstruck too.

"You're Aqua, Mickey told us to find you. BTW, I'm Sora; this is Riku, Roxas, Namine, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku.

Aqua looked to Sora, first thinking he was cute, second remembering the man in the black coat telling her that Sora will save her and her friends. And third, she could feel Ventus through him.

"Sora, it's get to see you again. How long has it been?" asked Aqua.

"11 years when you met me and Riku." said Sora.

"11 years, but yet I'm still 17, has Riku been doing well?" she asked Sora.

"Well, apart from the whole being used by the darkness, it's been good." said Sora in goofy grin.

"Hey, I was trying to save Kairi's heart." said Riku in defense.

"Yeah, by trying to kill Sora and taking his keyblade to do It." said Kairi, folding her arms.

Sora and his friends laughed, leaving Riku in a dark cloud of shame. Even Aqua laughed the first one she had in years. Sora stopped laughing.

**(Cue Sora's theme)**

"Well, why don't we go look for Ventus and Terra, we could use the help, Aqua you coming along?" said Sora.

Aqua smiled. "Sure, but where do we go, how do we get there?"

"We'll take our Gummi ship!" squawked Donald.

"Gummi ship?" questioned Aqua.

"You'll see, let's go!" said Sora and his friends and their new friend Aqua made it to a save point, said good-bye to the RC, and entered the Gummi ship. Aqua thought, _"Don't worry Ven and Terra, I'll find you, then we can go home together."_

* * *

**Michael: That ends chapter 3. The Gullwings join Sora's party and so do Aqua, sweet! Kairi used a incomplete version of Valor form, her ture one will come soon. Next chapter we return to Disney Castle and to Castle Oblivion to find Ventus and have a fight with the returned Xion. Please review. And guess what, Kairi's a keyblader, in your face Kairi haters! The KH creator Nomura confirmed it in his Ultimatina for BBS.**

.


	4. Castle Oblivion

KH3: Chasers and Xehanort's Return

Chapter 4

* * *

**Michael: Welcome to chapter 4 of my KH3 story. Back to Disney Castle and to Castle Oblivion to find Ventus. Remember, Spoilers to BBS and Days. Please review, and remember to give me new worlds for my sequels and in-between stories worlds.**

**Chapter 4: Disney Castle and Castle Oblivion**

* * *

Returning to Disney Castle on the Gummi ship, Their New friend Aqua was impressed of seeing the interspace of the worlds by their ship. Aqua spent most of the time looking through the window as Sora's party was conversing about Aqua, Terra, and Ventus.

"I wonder where Aqua was for 11 years?" said Sora.

Riku put a hand on his chin and pondered. "The question is; _**why**_ does she look so young?"

Riku believed that the three keyblade wielders were much older than Sora, himself, and Kairi, but Aqua was a year older than him, and a keyblade master. He decided to ask Aqua about Terra; remembering the brown haired man meeting him when he was younger. Riku walked across the ship to the keyblade master.

"Um, master Aqua?" asked Riku.

Aqua broke her train of thought and look to Riku.

"Oh, Riku, you wanted something. And just call me Aqua, okay?" said Aqua with a smile.

"Ok, um what happened to Terra, wasn't he with you and Ventus?" asked the keyblade master.

Aqua's eyes lowered as she said, "Um, about Terra, he..."

Donald's voice called from the captain's chair. "We're approaching Disney Castle, everyone get ready to disembark."

Aqua got up and said, "I'll tell you later."

Aqua and Riku walked back to the group and the party disembarks in the castle's library. Sora's group walked out the library to see two people standing by the throne room. One of them was a younger version of Goofy, wearing a red hoody with armor around it, blue jeans and sneakers. He was holding a Knight's shield. The one beside him was a female duck, wearing a pink dress with a zipper on the sides. She held a smaller version of the Mage's staff in her right hand. Only Donald and Goofy knew who they were.

"Max, Webby!" exclaimed Donald and Goofy.

Max and Webby both looked back to see Donald and Goofy. They were excited to see them.

"Dad, Donald!" said Max and he and Webby ran to greet them. Sora was taken aback.

"Goofy has a son?" said a bewildered Sora.

"Oh course, this is my son Max Goof, Max is a member of the Royal Knights." said Goofy and placed a hand on his son's shoulders.

"And one of the best." said Max with pride.

"And I'm Webby, I'm a mage in training and Donald's niece." said Webby.

"Nice to meet you Webby, I'm Sora; this is Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Aqua, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku."

"So dad, this is the legendary Sora you speak about; the one who defeated Xehanort's heartless and Organization XIII single handily?" said Max.

"We helped." said Riku and Donald at once, "Sora would have beaten them if it's wasn't for our help."

"Anyway, Mickey and Minnie are in the throne room. You're going to see them?" asked Max.

"You betcha, let's go in." said Goofy and everyone walked inside. Mickey sat where he always sat, on his throne. When Mickey spotted Aqua, he was happy to see her.

"Aqua, you're okay!" said the king and greeted the female keyblade master. Aqua kneeled to Mickey's level.

"It's been a long time since we seen each other, Mickey." said the bluenette.

"Aqua, what happened, last time I saw you, you took Ventus somewhere, than you disappeared, where you were?" said Mickey.

"After my battle with Terra, I ended up in the realm of darkness."

Sora and his party yelled at the same time, "THE REALM OF DARKNESS?"

"Terra and I fought, he was controlled by someone, and I don't know who it was. To save Terra, I gave up my armor and keyblade to save him, I myself ended in the Realm of Darkness."

Kairi was shocked. "That's terrible, how did you get out. Sora and Riku were sent there and they got out. How did you?"

"A corridor of darkness appeared at the dark coastline. Thinking it has a way for me to return to the realm of light, I jumped in. I found myself in a Chamber where my armor and keyblade laid on the ground."

Roxas looked to Aqua. "Wait, what chamber, because I think I know what you're talking about. When I was in the Organization, the members talked about two chambers, one in Radiant Gardens, that's the one I bet Aqua was in, and a second one, In Castle Oblivion."

Riku and Namine stammered, "Castle Oblivion?"

Aqua had a consider expression on her face. "What did this castle look like?"

Riku and Namine gave in complete detail of the castle and what or could have been inside. Aqua took from a pocket a star shaped lucky charm. Kairi and Sora stared at it and she took hers out.

"I see; Ven is still in the castle dubbed "Castle Oblivion". I'll go to the castle and retrieve Ventus, Will you help me?" said Aqua to Sora's party.

"Of course what are friends for, but what's Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked to Riku and Namine.

The two remained silent. They couldn't tell Sora what happened in that castle; it may trigger a bad memory. Riku changed the subject and looked to Mickey, "You coming, Mickey?"

"Sure, I want to see Ven too." said Mickey and followed Sora's party outside to the Gummi Ship, Minnie, Max, and Webby waving good bye.

* * *

-In the Gummi Ship—

"Hey, some strange ball of light appeared." said Chip.

"Gee Chipper; you think it could be another world?" asked Dale.

"Maybe, but Sora, your Majesty, check it out." said Chip.

Sora pilots the ship to the ball of light and once they were ready to disembark, they entered the light ball. The 12 heroes stood on gray road, facing a huge castle.

"Castle Oblivion." whispered Namine and Riku.

"Or what it once was, The Land of Departure, our home." said Aqua.

"Your home, how did you change it?" asked Sora.

Aqua summoned Erauqs' keyblade and explained the rest of her story to Sora's group.

"To protect Ventus; I changed the world into Castle Oblivion and placed Ventus in a special room."

After Aqua explained what happen to Ven, Sora was still confused.

"But if you made this place and the organization made their second HQ of it, then where's Ventus if they couldn't find it?"

"The room I place Ventus can only be open by me or a keyblade wielder. Now, let's go." announced Aqua and the heroes entered the great doors of Castle Oblivion. The ones would have never been there saw their first sight of a white room with marble pillars and everything.

"Sora, what happened to your clothes?" pointed out Goofy.

Sora looked down to see his KH1 attire, but more to his KH2 attire. Riku wore his KH1 clothes, but styled to his KH2 Clothes. Kairi wore her school uniform but styled to her KH2 clothes. Roxas wore his Organization XIII cloak once more. Namine stayed the same, but she looked a foot shorter than normally. Yuna wore her FFX attire, Rikku her FFX attire, and Paine her FFX-2 attire. Mickey wore his BBS clothes once more.

"What happened to our clothes?" said Kairi.

Namine pondered. "Maybe What I did in this castle still holds traces of my powers. We appear in what Sora or those connected to him once appeared."

"So, when your memory powers rearranged Sora's memories, we appeared of Sora or we remembered?" asked Roxas.

"Yes, now, let's look for the chamber and get Ventus. He must be at the top of this castle." said Namine.

"Yeah, but how do we find…" Sora stopped and saw images of being in Castle Oblivion. The images stopped and he was in a strange room, unknown to him. A boy stood in front of him. He looked so much like Roxas, but his hair and clothes were different.

"Are you Ventus?" the keyblade wielder questioned.

"Yes, it's great to meet you… Sora"

Sora was back in reality with his friends all standing behind him. He said, "Come on we go through the doors, we'll find Ventus. Come on!"

Sora ran to the door, leaving his friends and Master Aqua confused. They nodded in agreement and followed Sora. They entered a room with a long staircase. They ran with every fiber of their being, up the stairs to a solid wall… Or so they think.

Aqua summoned her Master's keyblade and a lock appeared. A beam of light hit the lock, opening it. The door appeared and they entered it. The room was white and with blue chains of Aqua' symbol. There on a throne was Ventus sleeping. Not much of him changed: his windswept hair, his clothes, or even his body. Aqua shed a tear, happy to see her friend again.

"Ven." she said softly.

The heroes walked up to Ven's throne, noticing he was sleeping.

"Um, Aqua, why is Ven sleeping?" asked Goofy.

"Because, Ven is without his heart, he can't wake up." said Aqua, her eyes full of sadness.

The group gasped.

"What happened?" asked Yuna.

"Vanitas took over Ventus' body, and when I beat him, Ven was without his heart."

Riku said, "That what happened to Kairi, her heart was gone and she couldn't wake up, But Sora had her heart. I guess we have to find his heart. Sora, let's take Ven out of here, he shouldn't be alone in this castle anymore." Riku thought about what happened last year and his gaze turned to Roxas and Ventus; could Ven be in Sora?

Sora and Roxas decided to carry Ven, and then take him to Radiant Gardens. Leon and his friends can watch over him while they find Terra. But as they touched Ven, the three boys emitted a light around them. The girls were shocked and couldn't understand what was going on, while Donald, Mickey, and Goofy were worried what just happened. They rose in the air, blinded by the white lights and none could see what happened in the sphere. When the light dimmed, Sora, Roxas, and Ventus all fell down to ground. Kairi, Aqua, and Namine rushed to help the boys up.

"Are you all right, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Just peachy, Kai," said Sora with a smile, like he wasn't shocked about any of it. Sora gazed to Roxas, who woke up in Namine's arms. Sora looked to Aqua, who was holding Ventus and saw his eyes opened slowly. Ventus' blue eyes looked up to Aqua's, who was tearing up to see her friend wake. Ventus said to Aqua, his voice like Roxas, "Aqua, great to see you again."

Aqua smiled and hugged Ven in her arms, crying with tears of joy.

"Ven… I'm so happy, I missed you so much." She said softly

"Aqua, don't crush me, I've been sleeping so long."

Aqua blushed with embarrassment, letting the keyblade wielder go and helping him up. He noticed Mickey, Donald, and Goofy and said; "Mickey, Donald, Goofy, how's it going?"

"It's nice to see you again Ventus," said Goofy.

He sees Sora's friends and said, "And you might be?"

"My names Kairi, nice to meet you,"

"Names Riku,"

"I'm Namine and this is Roxas,"

"He glares at Roxas, _"Cool,__he__looks__like__me,"_he thought.

"I'm Yuna; this is my friends, Rikku, and Paine,"

"Nice to meet you; I'm Ventus, but my friends call me Ven for short." He smiled.

"So Ven, how did you get your heart back?" asked Kairi.

Ven explained everything: how his heart was split, how he became Eraqus' apprentice, how he followed Terra, how in his final fight with Vanitas, he was able to take him from his body, but at the cost of his heart. He then pointed to where his heart was: Sora. This lead those all shocked.

"So Ven's heart became complete because of Sora… That must mean why the keyblade choose him. His heart is so strong that it connects to everyone." said Riku.

Sora was still confuse, but summoned his kingdom key. The kingdom key was different, it was red and black for the blade, a yellow handle as normally, and a new chain; a red and blue star, like Kairi's and Aqua's. Ventus walked up to the keyblade wielder and said, "Great to meet you in person, Sora. Thank you for keeping my heart safe."

Sora smiled, and shook the windswept hair boy's hand. Then Paine said to the party, "Guys, someone's on the ground,"

Everyone turned to Paine's direction to see someone wearing a black coat. Roxas caught sight of the unknown person and his head remembered someone from his time in the organization; a girl with raven colored hair. The unknown person got up, but everyone stood in a battle stance. She removed her hood and it left Namine and Riku with shock, but most of all was Roxas.

Roxas said, "Xi…on. Xion, Xion!"

When Sora was her face as Kairi, he pointed his keyblade at her. "Who are you and why you have my friend's face."

Xion spoke with outmost malice. "Why don't you ask yourself, it's your entire fault why I was born!" she screamed and summoned her keyblade, true light's fight. "My appearance, what I was made to do, I'll destroy you and never will I relive what I've done!"

Xion's body was in armor and her keyblade changed into a chimera like blade. She charge at Sora, who didn't understand what was going on. Sora closed his eyes for a second and saw Riku and Namine, blades crossed with Xion, trying to protect Sora.

"Xion, stop this! This isn't like you!" yelled Riku.

Riku and Namine were pushed back, but stood ready to fight. Sora and the others were ready too.

* * *

**Boss Battle: Armored Xion**

**Battle music: Xion Final Boss (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days)**

* * *

Sora attacked Xion with Valor form, combining his strength with Goofy. Xion used Sonic Blade and damaged Sora. Sora slammed both keyblades to the ground, and then did a spin slash to send him to Riku and Mickey. Mickey and Riku used Holy Burst and hit Xion with White magic. Yuna fired bullets from her guns while Rikku and Paine; who changed into Black mage and Samurai attacked her with magic and Swordplay attacks. Xion fired a Ragnarok at them, damaging the girls. Roxas used oathkeeper and oblivion on Xion, who countered with sonic blade.

"_**Is **__**that **__**all **__**you **__**got?" **_Xion taunted and slashed Roxas into the air.

Roxas recovered and casted thunder on her. Xion was angry and used Ars Arcanum on Roxas, who skidded back on the ground. Sora reverted to normal and used Donald's limit, Comet. Xion was dazed by the limit, leaving Kairi, Ventus, and Aqua to attack next. Kairi used Strike raid, throwing her keyblade at the replica. Ventus used his Shoot lock; Fever Pitch, dashing through Xion with his keyblade, Fresh Breeze. Aqua used her Shoot lock, Rainbow Shower to hit Xion with her magic. Xion regained herself and was ready for her final attack.

"_**Get **__**ready, **__**Sora!"**_she yelled and ran at Sora; her blade glowing with light.

"Sora!" said Riku and guarded Xion's attack. Xion got the upper hand and hit Riku in the stomach and send him flying.

"Riku," Kairi screamed and ran to help him. As she passed Riku, his grip on the Way to the dawn was slipping and she grabbed the keyblade. Kairi attacked Xion with both blades and she was up in the air.

"Everyone, attack together." Sora and Kairi yelled.

On cue, Donald, Ventus, Namine, Aqua, Mickey and the Gullwings all casted the strongest spells which combined together to deplete Xion's health. Sora made the final strike, defeating Xion.

Xion's armor body was gone and she was back to true self. She collapsed and everyone except Sora redraws their weapons. Riku picked Xion up and Sora examines her.

"Who is she?" asked Sora.

"This is my friend Xion; a replica born from your leaked memories. She looks like Kairi since she's your strongest memory. She was a fail-safe in case we didn't fulfill Xemnas' plans. They reprogram Xion to absorb me, but I won and she returned to you. Sora, this may sound strange, but let's take her with us. What happen to her is gone now, the Xion I remember now, the one who was my friend, is right there. So, will you let her come with us?" said Roxas.

Sora looked to Roxas, those blue eyes like his own stared right at him. With a quick nod and smile, Sora responded with a simple, "Yes."

"Thank you."

Just then, the keyhole appeared behind them. Sora hold out his keyblade and with it sealed the world. Around them, the room they stood in now changed from a lonely white room to a large and beautiful throne room. Outside the room, the world was no longer Castle Oblivion but the world was back to its formal glory: Land of Departure. The heroes stood in the throne room amazed and awed.

"Our world… It's back! Sora, thank you." said Aqua in surprise.

"You're welcome, Aqua, Part me of me wanted to see your old world and It must have worked."

"Well, let's get back to the Gummi ship, we can think of where to go next." requested Riku

As they walked to the door, they heard Ventus' stomach growl. Ventus' face was tomato red and the crew laughed.

"Well, someone's hungry. We'll get you something to eat before you pass out." Yuna joked

The heroes left the land of departure, with Xion and Ventus in toil.

* * *

**Micheal: That ends chapter 4. Boy, it took me weeks to finish this. Xion and Ven joined our heroes and we will head to Twilight Town for more info from Master Yen Sid. Please review, and today is my birthday, I turned 19 today. **

**After Twilight Town, I will put up a forum for more worlds our heroes will travel, and the new allies that will joined them, see you later. Also, a trailer that will show what will happen in my KH3 trilogy. **

**Update: Fixing up some of my mistakes.**


	5. Twilight Town & Mysterious Tower

KH3: Chasers and Xehanort's return

Chapter 5

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Chasers and Xehanort's return. Twilight Town is next, and will give our heroes soon important info on their journey. Old friends, old and new faces, and the Sora's main mission: To reconnect the people close to him. Please review.**

**Chapter 5: Twilight Town/Mysterious Tower**

* * *

On the Gummi Ship, Ven got along with his new friends and allies. As Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Roxas, and Riku shared their adventures, Kairi watched over the sleeping Xion in the opposite room. Kairi felt it weird to see someone looking more like her than Namine sleeping.

* * *

**(Cue Xion's theme)**

* * *

Xion finally opened her eyes. Her blue eyes looked up to Kairi. When she spoke, her voice was softer than Kairi first heard Xion.

"Are you…"

"Kairi, I'm Sora's friend." She replied.

"You're Kairi, then, why am I not return to Sora. Wait, does that mean." She felt where her heart was, it slowly beat within her. "I have a heart, I not a puppet anymore."

"Anymore?" Kairi chuckled, "what are you talking about?"

"It's a long story Kairi. Um, Are Sora and Roxas aright?"

"Yes, they're with Riku and Namine too. Oh," Kairi gives Xion a bundle of clothes. "You best wanna change into these. It's not safe to run around in that cloak of yours. See you in a bit."

* * *

**(End Xion's theme)**

* * *

Kairi walked out the room, leaving Xion to change clothes. In a few minutes, Xion walked out the room in her new clothes. She was wearing a combination of a blue and black hoodie, a red shirt, black jeans, and shoes like Kairi's KH1's except there were black with blue stars on them. She also wore a seashell pendent around her neck. When Roxas saw her, he hugged her like hugging a long lost sister.

"Xion, I'm so glad to see you again."

"Roxas, I'm happy to see you too." Roxas let her go and her gaze fell upon the others. They felt nervous looking at Xion, remembering the same Xion that attacked them. But by her eyes, she doesn't remember attacking them.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Xion, Roxas' friend. And you are?"

"I'm Yuna and these are my friends, Paine and Rikku."

"I'm Aqua and this is my friend Ven."

"Hi." Ventus said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all." Xion replied.

Sora looked to Mickey, "So Mickey, what should we do now?"

"Well, we should visit Master Yen Sid first before we really begin our journey. We can take the train in Twilight Town to get there."

"Sounds good to me, full speed ahead!" said Riku and the Gummi ship headed to Twilight Town. They disembarked at Market Street.

* * *

**(Lazy afternoons)**

* * *

Ven and Aqua's first glance of a new world was the beautiful red-orange clouds in the sky. It felt so peaceful there, like everything that has happened to them all fade away.

"So, this is Twilight Town?" asked Aqua.

"Yup, this world was where I first woke up and started my second venture. I met some new friends, new rivals, and had fun searching around." said Sora.

"It does feel quiet here. I wonder why?" asked Ven.

"This world, like a few worlds, exists between light and darkness. That's why this world is called Twilight Town its in-between." explained Riku.

"Wow." said Rikku.

"Hey, Sora!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned to see Sora's and even Roxas' friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Sora and Kairi both met the three before, on their separate meetings

"Hayner, Pence, Olette, long time no see." said Sora.

"Great to see you back again. I see you found Kairi and Riku finally." said Hayner.

"Yeah, hard job, but someone's had to do it." Sora said grinning.

"So, these are the rest of our friends?" said Olette.

"Yes, this is Namine, Roxas, Xion, Aqua, Ventus, Yuna, Paine, And Rikku."

"Nice to meet you!" they said, bowing their head.

"So Sora, what brings you back here?" asked Hayner.

"Well, our old enemy is back and we're on a mission to find Aqua and Ven's friend Terra. Right now we're going to see Mickey's teacher Yen Sid at his world."

"Well before you go, why not relax a little before you meet Mickey's teacher." said Olette.

"Ok, is that alright, Aqua?" Sora said to the keyblade master.

"Sure, I want to check this place out for a little bit. Anyone want to come with me?" Aqua asked the group.

Ven, Kairi, and Xion raise their hands to go with Aqua.

"Alright, just meet us at the usual spot." said Hayner.

"Uh, where is the usual spot?" asked Aqua

Olette explained to Aqua where it was.

"Okay, see you later." said Aqua and she, Ven, Xion, and Kairi headed the opposite direction, to the sandlot.

At the sandlot, four kids, one of them with a strange hat staring at a bulletin board to a new struggle tourney coming up. The leader, Seifer turned to see Kairi, Xion, Aqua, and Ven.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" said Seifer.

"Uh nothing, just passing through." said Kairi.

"Looking for a fight or something?" glared Seifer.

"Fight, we're not looking for a fight." Kairi stammered.

"Yeah, you beanie head." blurted out Xion.

"Alright smart-alecks, time to learn the rules in my town, bring it." said Seifer and his follower; Fuu, Rai, and Vivi were ready to fight.

"Man, what a jerk." said Kairi and she stood in a battle stance, Xion, Ven, and Aqua right behind her.

"Why don't you girls go back to playing dolls? Fighting is for the big boys." said Seifer.

"Seifer, don't." whispered Fuu.

Kairi glared angrily at Seifer and spotted a blue struggle bat. She ran to pick it up.

"Let's see about that!" she said and held the bat in her right hand.

* * *

**Boss Battle: Seifer**

**Battle music: Working Together**

* * *

"Kneel, loser!" Seifer said, holding the bat at Kairi,

Kairi started the battle with a three combo on Seifer. Seifer retaliated with a forward slash that tossed Kairi into the air. Kairi used Aerial recovery and skidded back to the ground.

"Don't leave me hanging now." taunted Seifer.

Kairi dodged a second swing from Seifer and hit him in the back. Seifer recovered and jumped into the air, thrusting his Struggle bat at Kairi, "Isn't this romantic?"

"_No, __not __really."_Kairi thought.

She dodged the attack and with a three hit combo, slammed the bat to the ground with Seifer along with it. She finished the battle with Aerial moves, defeating Seifer.

Seifer was back on the ground, his bat dropped and kneeling in pain. His friends were left stunned. Seifer looked up to Kairi, his gazed mixed with anger and confusion.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Kairi held the bat to herself, similar to Aqua and Sora. "The name's Kairi, committed to memory."

_**(AN1)**_

"Are you friends to that boy Sora?" he asked again.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well, this was a mistake trying to fight you. The name's Seifer, leader of the Twilight Town Discipline Committee. This is Raijin, Fuujin, and Vivi." he said, introducing his friends.

"Well, these are some of my friends: Aqua, Ventus, and Xion. So, what with that bulletin Board?" Kairi asked.

"A new tournament is starting up, you know. We're looking for new opponents to join." said Raijin.

"Wanna join?" asked Fuujin.

"Sure." the four said at once.

"The signup sheet should be at the Armor shop, go there." said Vivi.

"Thanks, let's head there." said Kairi and the four headed back to Tram Common. At the Armor shop, there were two people also joining the tourney. One had light red hair and the other had silver hair.

**(AN2)**

Kairi and the others walked up to sign up sheet, with the two noticing them.

"Oh, are you entering the struggle tournament?" said the silver haired boy; he was only 14, but by how Kairi saw him, he was strong for his age.

"Yeah, we are. And you are?" she asked the two.

"I'm Hope, this is my friend Vanille." said the boy named Hope.

"Nice to meet you." said Vanille.

"I'm Kairi; this is Xion, Aqua, and Ventus. So do you live here?"

"Not really, our world was taken by the heartless a few months ago, and we ended up here. The residents gave us a home to stay in. We plan to find our friends Lightning, Serah, and Snow, if you see them in another world, tell them straight away we're here." explained Vanille.

"Sure." Kairi nodded.

"Hey, Kairi!" said Sora's voice.

Kairi turned to see Sora and the others running up to them, each of them holding sea-salt Ice Cream bars.

"We had a feeling we find you here. And who are you?" he said to Vanille and Hope.

"They're from another world Sora. They're looking for their friends. If we see them, we promise we find them and tell them they are here."

"Promise, we will." Sora said with a smile.

"Thanks, we'll be seeing you. And remember, if you're in trouble, head to the usual spot for safety. Hayner, Pence, and Olette will keep an eye on you." said Kairi.

"All right, and don't worry, we'll be fine. Make sure you tell our friends." said Hope.

"Got it, see ya." Sora said and waved good bye. Hope and Vanille waved back.

Sora and the group headed to the Train Station to head to Yen Sid's Tower. Upon sight of the tower and the station inside, Dusks nobodies appeared in front of them. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Mickey, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku summoned their weapons and entered a battle pose. Both Aqua and Ventus, who never faced them, just stared blankly at them. The two wielders summoned their keyblades.

* * *

**Nobody Battle**

**Battle Music: Tension Rising**

* * *

Sora entered Valor form; combining his power with Goofy and attacked the Nobodies with the Kingdom key and Oblivion. Riku and Kairi used reversal to slip pass them and struck them in the back. Aqua and Ven used their Fire Blazer and Thunder Bolt command styles to wipe out the Dusks. When the Creepers appeared next; Namine then cast Magnetga to scoop them into the air, With Donald casting Graviga to flatten the Creepers, leaving them to be beaten by YRP. Next were the Dragoons. As the Dragoons tried to attack them, the keybladers used jump to warp over them and strike the nobodies down. When the Snipers appeared next; Sora used warp snipe to send the bullets back. Lastly were the Berserkers and Samurais and Roxas and Xion's time to shine. Both keyblades (Roxas and Xion's) began to glow white.

"You're finished!" said Roxas and attacked the samurais with his keyblades, finishing the limit with hitting them with thin pillars of light.

"I won't give in!" said Xion and using the same move Roxas did, defeated the Berserkers. With the Nobodies gone, Roxas swung the keyblade behind his back and Xion tossed back her hair.

(AN3)

"Whoa." said Sora impressed. "How did you two do that?"

"That was our Final Limit, Event Horizon, a powerful move in our arsenal." explained Roxas.

"Well I'm impressed. But we should go find Terra, than me and Ven will return to our world. We will you guys do?" asked the bluenette.

The heroes thought. "Gosh Aqua, do you have to asked?" smiled Mickey.

Aqua smiled and made a soft chuckle that surprised the group.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Riku asked, believing Aqua was making fun of them.

"Your faces." Aqua said, pointing it out to them.

Sora and everyone look to one another and laughed together.

"Well, let's get going, everyone. We have a long journey on our hands." said Sora.

The heroes nodded in agreement.

"Come on!" announced Sora and everyone entered the station. In the Station, the trains were in dock: An orange train which leads to Sunset Terrance and a blue train with a wizard's hat, which leads to Yen Sid' tower.

"Why I get this feeling we'll come back here?" said Ven.

"I don't know." replied Xion.

"Ventus, you're thinking too much, you might get a headache." said Aqua.

(AN4)

"Yeah, you're right." he said to Aqua.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette entered the train station and turned up behind them.

"You guys came to see us off?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, I mean, we are friends. It felt like something we had to do like before." added Pence.

Riku smiled. "Thanks."

The teens, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy could hear a whistle blow.

"You better hurry to get you your tickets." said Olette.

Both Sora and Aqua took out Munny pouches (Aqua's was the biggest from all the munny she collected over her travels years ago) and gave their munny to the ticket teller.

"Um, fourteen tickets please." they both said.

With their tickets in hand, they stood by the blue train, ready to say good-bye to Hanyer, Pence, and Olette.

"Alright, let's go. Bye." said Aqua and she and most of the group entered the train.

"Hey Roxas, have we met before?" asked Hanyer.

"Yeah, a year ago." said Roxas.

"I knew you felt familiar." said Pence.

"Well, see ya." said Sora and Roxas and the two boys entered last into the train. The train doors closed and it left the Station. Pence, Hanyer, and Olette watched as the train was out of sight. The train sped on the tracks as Sora and his friends sat in the seats. Only Ventus stood up and took out a Star-shaped charm.

"You know?"

Aqua and everyone put their gaze on Ventus.

"I'm worried about Terra."

"Don't worry." smiled Xion.

"We'll find Terra!" said Aqua.

Ventus smiled and turned his gaze on the door window. The scenery outside changed to another dimension, complete with an Aurora borealis. The Train' destination was a little area with a huge Tower in plain sight. As all the heroes left the Train, it disappeared in a rush of light.

Ven, Roxas, and Xion laughed nervously.

"There goes our ride."

"Don't worry, at least we're here." said Mickey.

The 14 heroes got closer to the tower to see 3 people conversing there. Two of them were females and the other looked like a clown.

"I wonder who they are." whispered Aqua.

"Let's listen in." whispered Yuna.

"So, is this the home of that powerful sorcerer?" said a woman with silver hair.

"Yes, he's a retired Keyblade Master and powerful at magic." said the second woman.

"So that's why we sent the Heartless. To see how strong he really is." said the clown.

"Cloud of Darkness, Kefka, why are we helping Maleficent for. If memory serves me, she didn't do much against Sora a few months ago. Why can't we obtain Kingdom Hearts ourselves?" said the woman with white-silver hair.

_**(A/N 5)**_

"Ultimecia, Kingdom Hearts has untold wisdom and powers unimaginable. With its power, we could rule all worlds." said Kefka.

The Silver hair woman, Ultimecia sighed and opened a corridor of darkness.

"If you say so… let's return to the base. We done our part." said Ultimacia and the three villains entered the corridor, disappearing in wisps of darkness.

The heroes walked to where they disappeared.

"Who were they?" said Sora.

"They said they work for Maleficent, she's still alive?" said Aqua.

"Yeah, but let's get rid of the heartless in the tower. Come on!" said Mickey and he and everyone enter the tower. Inside the first room, a blue staircase was behind them as Sora's team conversed a little. Sora talked to Aqua about her encounter with Maleficent.

"Ven and I tackled her a long time ago. A shocker she's still alive."

Riku talked to Mickey about the tower.

"I train here with Master Yen Sid years ago, learning the teachings of the keyblade. It's great to be here again."

Xion talked to Roxas.

"I wonder who made this tower. I can't wait to meet Mickey's teacher."

After talking, they walked up the staircase. The towers' stairs were connected by portals of light, which sent them to another area as they could see the last staircase they were in. In the first round room, the Star Chamber; the Shadow heartless appeared and the 14 heroes beat them. In the second round room, the shadows, along with Soldiers attacked them. After the long fight, Donald said; "Heartless, Nobodies, things haven't changed one bit."

"Well, that's why we're on the job then." said Roxas.

"So… The worlds aren't at peace yet." Aqua said sadly.

Ven and Kairi placed a hand on Aqua's shoulders.

They walked up the last staircase, an orange one, and entered Master Yen Sid's room. Yen Sid was an old man, but wise in his wisdom of magic. He wore a blue robe, with light blue trimmings on the helm of the robe. He had a gray beard, black eyes, and pointy wizard's hat, with yellow stars and moons. As Mickey, Sora, Aqua, Ventus, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi bowed their heads in front of Mickey's teacher, Aqua then said, "Master Yen Sid, it's great to see you again."

As the keyblade wielders raised their heads to the former Keyblade Master, Yen Sid finally spoke. "It's been 11 years since we last met, Aqua, Ventus."

"Master Yen Sid, we've been missing for 11 years and lot has happen. Sora, Riku, and Kairi have told us only the basic stuff, but there's still a lot we must know and where we can find Terra." Ventus said concerned.

"Yes, I know. The worlds and its balance has changed drastically since your disappearance, But there is a growing matter at hand; Xehanort's return, Terra, the darkness growing every day." Yen Sid added.

"Then there's these creatures, they are unlike what I saw 11 years ago or what I've seen in the dark realm. And Organization XIII, what Maleficent done, I have to know." Aqua said, clutching her Wayfinder in her hand

Everyone nodded as well.

"Aqua told us Xehanort existed before, but from what she has told us, he was different. We have to know everything that happened 11 years ago." Riku, looking back at Aqua and then back to Master Yen Sid.

"When I was in the Realm of Darkness, I met someone who wore a cloak." Everyone snapped their heads to Aqua, who thought she could be talking about a member of Organization 13. "He told me from the scraps of members of memory he had left of a boy; the boy who has touched many hearts. He said he could open the right door and save those whose hearts need mending. And that boy was Sora."

Everyone was shocked and looked to Sora. If Sora's the one, then how do they save the other hearts that need mending?

"So Sora has to mend these broken hearts, am I correct? Well, we freed Roxas and Namine, found Aqua, and got Ven and Xion from Sora's heart. That only leaves Terra and someone else we need to find, right Sora?" Kairi said, turning her attention to Sora.

"I guess so, but I know it won't be easy even with all of us. There's so much I want to know and I bet Aqua has a lot of questions as well about the Heartless, Nobodies, and Origination 13."

Aqua nodded as everyone look to Yen Sid. Aqua then asked; "I want to know about the Heartless as I know I seen them before in the dark Realm. Sora also mentioned about a door to Darkness. Were the Heartless stopped because he closed it?"

"Sora's past adventure did stop a mass infusion of heartless from the door. But the Heartless are darkness made real and darkness is born in every heart." Yen Sid said to them, his voice calm and deep.

Everyone sighed as Riku continued on, "But we know this; Light and Darkness got hand in hand, meaning we can't have one without the others. It's our jobs to keep the darkness at bay."

"Right." said Sora and Kairi, agreeing with Riku.

"We'll do our best." agreed Roxas and Namine.

"Now then, we must speak of the enemies you will soon encounter." said Yen Sid and everyone turned to a hologram of Ventus. The hologram changed into a shadow heartless.

"If someone like you Ventus yields to the dark side, a heartless is born. But you all know this."

They nodded as Ventus groaned.

"When I was in the organization, I learned there are two types of Heartless. There are the pure blood Heartless like the Shadows and the Artificial Heartless like Soldiers. But where did the Heartless come from?" Roxas asked.

"The Heartless are born from the darkness in people's hearts, but their origin goes back even further then you can imagine. A long time ago, the world's we live on now were once one and full of light. Everyone loved the light but people began to fight over it, wanting to keep it for themselves. Those feelings became darkness and darkness was born in their hearts." Yen Sid said, surprising everyone who didn't know the tale.

"I know of that story." Sora and Kairi responded. Kairi then added, "My Grandmother used to tell me that story when I was little. I thought it was just a fairy tale until now." she then looked back to Yen Sid again. "It isn't right? There's more to the tale then I was let on."

Yen Sid continued on. "Yes there is. The story you were told to as a child was simply an adaptation told to the younger generations. The true events were caused by the keyblade War."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine Xion, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku gasped. Aqua decided to add on more. "My Master told me of that tale but he never told me what they were fighting for until 11 years ago when I, Ven, and Terra fought Master Xehanort. The Events of the keyblade War were to forge the X-Blade."

Everyone except Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gasped in surprise. Paine said slowly, "Key... Blade?"

"Not the keyblades we carry." Aqua assured her. "X a most ancient letter. Some say Kye but it means the same... Death; a letter that spells endings."

Ventus gulped, remembering everything that happened 11 years ago because of that cursed Keyblade.

"The Heartless we get now." Ventus spoke, "but what about the white creatures, the ones we met before coming here?"

The Shadow Hologram was greeted by was one of the white creatures that attack them.

"If someone was to turn into a heartless be they evil or good, an empty shell is created. A spirit, made from the body and soul wonders as the heart fades into darkness; for you see Ven and Aqua, Nobodies don't really exist."

"Nobodies don't exist?" Aqua, Ventus, and the Gullwings said in confusion.

The shadow heartless hologram disappears, leaving only the dusk nobody hologram. "Now, these brands of nobody are known as Dusks, the most common form. But they're others, some with frightening powers; never let your guard down. On your journey you will cross many nobodies, they will all try to do you harm."

"But as creatures that neither darkness nor light, they aren't the least of your problems." Three more holograms show three people in black cloaks.

"The beings you see before you are a group called Organization XIII, they commanded the lesser nobodies. The thirteen members were made up of those who hearts fell to darkness, two of the members and a third nobody is with you now."

"Who?" Aqua asked.

Yen Sid pointed to Roxas, Namine, and Xion.

"A year ago, Kairi's heart took in Sora as a vessel when Destiny Islands was attacked by the heartless. At Radiant Gardens, Sora used the dark keyblade to free Kairi's heart, also freeing his as well. Sora in turn created two nobodies: Namine and Roxas and the organization created a replica from Sora's leaked memories. Sora and Riku defeated the 12 members, but in time they will return. King Mickey has already told you that when a Heartless and Nobody is destroyed, the original being returned in its place. So if Xehanort returns, so will the other members." And the three holograms disappeared. Aqua and the others spoke amongst themselves.

"That means we better find Xehanort and also Terra as well." Aqua said to the group.

"But where could they be?" asked Yuna.

"Well, we have just had to look around for clues." said Goofy.

"Yeah, and we know Aqua sent Terra somewhere after she fought him If we look throughout the worlds, we can find Terra. And I bet all the Sea Salt Ice Cream in the world that we'll find the other hearts Sora has to mend." said Xion as they look back to Master Yen Sid

"Before you go, I suggest new clothes for Kairi and Namine. They will need it." said Yen Sid.

Everyone look to Kairi and Namine and agreed with the Former Keyblade Master. Their clothes weren't battle-ready.

"In the next room, you meet three good Fairies; Flora. Fauna and Merryweather they will give you brand new garments."

"Well, you guys do need new clothes." said Riku.

"I guess so." the two girls said in embarrassment. Kairi tugged at her dress and Namine as well. The entered the room and the three good fairies who Aqua and Ventus have met before were waiting for them.

"Everyone, I don't know What Xehanort could be planning now. With the 14 of us, I mean 15 of us, we can stop Xehanort." Sora assured the group.

"Fifteen?" Roxas said, counting on his fingers in confusion.

"I count Terra as well." Sora said to his former nobody

"Oh I see." Roxas understood as the group faces the three fairies.

"Well Aqua, Ven, and Sora, it's great to see you again. Are your friends ready for their new clothes?" said Flora.

Kairi and Namine nodded and stepped forward.

"Ready? 1…2…3!" the three waved their wands and their magic hit the two and blinded the room in light. As the light faded, Kairi and Namine wore their new clothes.

Kairi wore clothes similar to Lightning and Rinoa: A red and pink jacket, a white halter top, and a red skirt with purple shorts. Her pink shoes were strapped with red and purple straps. Kairi's moonstone pendent still remained around her neck along with a black armband on her right arm and red fingerless gloves with black

Namine wore the same thing but white and blue, with her own star shaped good luck charm.

"Wow, Kairi, Namine, you look great!" said Sora.

They smiled, summoning their keyblades.

"Now those garments have very special powers. Now Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Xion; take these orbs." said Merryweather and four drive orbs appeared in front of them. They reach out and the orbs absorb into them. "And watch what happens."

The four changed in valor form, each with Sora's old keychains and new designs for each valor form.

"Wow!" amazed Aqua.

"Two keyblades!" excited Ven.

"Your clothes have others powers. But you must discover them on your own as you continue your journey." said Fauna.

"I got it and thank a lot." Kairi said with a smile.

"Also, Sora and Kairi take these with you as well." added Flora and the three fairies gave the two strange bands. They look to be silver white metal bands with three color circles; red, blue, and green they were called trinity bands: When activated a limit break is accessed with their friends. With their new clothes, they return to the loft where Yen Sid waited for them and their Gummi Ship waiting for them as well.

"You all ready to go?" said Sora to his friends.

They nodded and stood to face Yen Sid.

"Hold just a moment. A few things I must tell you. Sora, Riku, Kairi, in time you will face Xehanort whose powers will pass yours. Aqua, as keyblade Master, I suggest training these three to become Masters themselves. Another thing, As Sora should know when a beam of light radiates from the keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship."

"Right, anything else?" said Sora.

"Yes. In time the forces of darkness well become stronger. You must form a team of those close to you and those you meet."

Sora nodded, his friends nodded as well.

"That is all. Go forth, Sora and friends, everyone is waiting." said Yen Sid.

"Okay, we got it." Sora nodded.

"Master Yen Sid!" The keyblade wielders announced.

"We sure appreciate your help." Donald, Goofy, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku Finished.

"Right, see ya Master." said Mickey and the heroes with a salute.

With new info, new clothes, and a new mission at hand, they left Yen Sid's Tower and back to the Gummi Ship. Sora took the wheel once more as the ship made its way back to Radiant Garden.

* * *

**Michael: That ends chapter 5. Boy, longer than the others. I graduated last Saturday and will go to college in the fall. Next chapter begins the keybladers training. Here the A/N's:**

**AN1: Axel's line from COM (GBA)**

**AN2: Hope and Vanille are from FFXIII, which I'm new too.**

**AN3: Roxas and Xion's victory poses from Days**

**AN4: Ven had a few headaches in their game**

**AN5: The three villains from FF3/5/8. One of them is correct; Maleficent didn't do much in KH2.**


	6. Training

KH3: Chasers and Xehanort's Return

Chapter 6

* * *

**Michael: Hey everyone and welcome back to Chasers and Xehanort's return. Wow, 18 reviews, I may be at 50 before the end and this story will be long. This chapter will begin Sora, Riku, and Kairi's apprenticeship with Aqua, the start of their training and their adventure. Get ready for a lot from BBS which will be out in 9/8/10 in the USA. **

**Chapter 6: Training**

* * *

With their new mission at hand, Sora and his friends returned to Radiant Gardens to give Leon and the gang the details of their mission and that in time they will form a team. With that, Leon found a nice building in town for them to use: It's was big to fit everyone. Tomorrow Aqua was to train them, so they decide to get some shut eye. As night fall reached Radiant Gardens, the only one awake was Aqua. She wasn't in her casual attire, but in a set of sleep wear; a blue long shirt and a pair of pink pants. Aqua sat on the roof, thinking about the location of Terra. She took out her Wayfinder and heard Ventus walked by her. Ven was wearing black and white PJs with his Wayfinder around his neck.

"Aqua!" Ven called.

Aqua turned and smiled at Ven. "Didn't want to sleep?"

Ventus grinned and sat by her. "No, just thinking what you're thinking."

"Where Terra could be." she said holding onto her charm.

"I'm worried about him too. Whatever Xehanort did to Terra, we'll find them. Hey, you never saw Vanitas' face didn't you?" said Ven.

"No, when I saw Vanitas at the keyblade graveyard after I woke back up, I saw only you in his outfit. What's the reason you brought that up?" she asked.

"Well, Vanitas has black hair and yellow eyes. And Sora looks like him."

Aqua thought about it.

"Come to think of it, I always wondered why you and Roxas look alike; it might be a possible connection between you, Vanitas, Roxas, and Sora. We'll think about it soon. Now let's get some sleep, Ven. We have training to do." said Aqua. Aqua got up to return to her bed. She looks to Ven and kissed him on the cheek. "Great to have you back."

Van stood there red in the face and touches it. He grinned and return to his room as well.

The sun finally rose in Radiant Gardens as Aqua and everyone woke up. She changed into

* * *

her normal clothes and went outside to see Ven waiting feverishly.

"Ven, what are you waiting for?" the bluenette asked.

"Well, Sora wanted to see my Keyblade glider, so I," Ven smiled sheepishly, "let him use it."

Aqua sigh in a disapproval way, "Ven, We're trying to teach Sora, Kairi, and Riku how to become keyblade masters, not get them killed by Xehanort in the first few seconds."

Ven still smiled sheepishly.

"Now, where is Sora?" she said looking around for the brunette boy. Aqua looked in the sky for Sora on Ven's board. She could see him zooming through the air on the board.

"Sora, come down please?~" she yelled.

Sora steered himself down to his friends and said as he jumped off the board, "oh, good morning Aqua."

Aqua sighed and said, "Sora, the keyblade gliders are not a toy to go off flying around town. Now, come with me and Ven so we can begin yours and your friends' training."

"Yes Aqua." said Sora and followed the two keybladers to the borough. There, Riku and Kairi waited as Roxas, Namine, Xion, Mickey. Donald and Goofy were watching from above.

"Gwarsh, this reminds me of Mickey's training with Master Yen Sid." said Goofy.

* * *

With Riku and Kairi-

The two stood together waiting for Sora. Riku had his arm on his side and Kairi had one of her hands in her pockets while she held her Destiny's Embrace.

"I thought Sora woke up too." said Kairi, holding the Destiny's Embrace tightly

"We knew Sora for years, probably playing around." said Riku, holding the Way to the Dawn in his hand as well.

A few minutes later, Ventus and Aqua return with Sora. Riku smirked, "As usual."

Now with the trio together, Aqua was ready to teach them, she stood to them like her former Master did for them. "Alright, there's so much I can teach you about the keyblade. There are powers that you must learn before Xehanort gets stronger. First I'll teach you the Command styles, The Command Styles work like this: Using both Magic and physical attacks, you can utilize powerful moves. There like the Drive forms Sora uses. I show you my exclusive one." said Aqua.

Aqua casted magic all around and then her body glowed with light. She was now in her Spell Weaver Command style. Sora and Riku were amaze, Kairi knew it already, and so she smiled and nodded.

As Spell weaver wore off, she added, "There are two levels of Command Styles and a few styles I share with Terra and Ventus. Element magic one like Firestorm and Diamond Dust and one's which show the true power of the keyblade. I share Blade Charge with Terra and Sky Climber with Ventus. Now then, me and Ventus will practice with you and see if you can utilize your command style. Ready?" said Aqua and holds the Rain Fell Keyblade in her battle position. Sora summoned the kingdom key and was ready to fight.

Aqua activated her Spell Weaver and Ven activated his Fever Pitch Command styles and fought the three. Sora casted Fire and thunder on Ven and used Strike Raid. In few minutes Sora activated his own command Style, similar to Roxas' limit, Sora's Kingdom key glowed white light and guarded Ven's Fever Fitch finisher (I'll call it Clear Light, based on Roxas' reaction command). Aqua fought Riku and Kairi in her Spell Weaver Command style, Both Riku and Kairi used their basic magic and physical attacks and activated their own command styles. Riku glowed with light and Darkness and his keyblade glowed too (This is Riku's command style, Dawn walker) and Kairi's clothes glowed blue with seashell petals and water around the blade (And here's Kairi's command style, Ocean Depths)

Aqua clapped. "Bravo, you three learn well. With using the Command styles, you must also learn D-Links. Dimension Link or D-Links use the power of your friends in battle."

"I think it works like the summons I used as well." said Sora.

"So, how do we use the D-Links?" said Kairi.

"You must look deep into your hearts to the people connected to you." lectured Aqua.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi each activated a D-Link form each of their friends. Sora felt the power of Roxas, Riku felt Xion's, and Kairi felt Namine's power. After a few minutes with their new powers, Aqua continued on.

"D-Link and Command Styles are come in handy through your journey to be Keyblade Masters. I think we'll wrap this up for today. Plus I have final gift for you as my apprentices." said Aqua and holds out her keyblade to the trio. A beam of light shot from the keyblade and hits the three. The onlooker's ohh and ahh as Sora, Riku, and Kairi each wore a piece of armor on their bodies. Sora and Riku wore an armor piece on their shoulders and Kairi wore a piece on her jacket; similar to Aqua's. Also on their clothes was a badge: a crown with Aqua and Ven' badges combined.

"Wow!" the three friends said.

"That badge is proof of you three as my apprentices. That armor, when activated will dress you in protective armor which can be used with your keyblade gliders. Touch the Armor pieces and you'll see." commanded Aqua.

The Destiny Island trio touched their armor and in a bright light, they were in full Armor mode. Sora had red, black, and yellow on his armor with his crown necklace still visible. Riku wore black and blue armor with his soul eater design. Kairi's armor was like Aqua's except Red and purple. Her necklace was still around her neck and her hair was tied back.

"Wow Aqua, their armor's like ours." said Ven in amaze.

Aqua smiled, "now that you have your armor, let's see if you can summon the keyblade successfully."

The trio holds their keyblades up and throws them into the air. In their place, were Ventus' board, Aqua's Wing ship, and Terra's Jet Ski, all with the trio's keyblade designs.

"Using the keyblade gliders allow you to travel through the lane between, like how the Gummi Ship travels through the worlds' wall. Okay, we worked hard enough and we start our journey to find Terra, right Sora?" said Aqua.

"Yes." he nodded.

"Well, let's rest up, we'll need It." said Aqua.

"Right, Master Aqua!" they said in union.

After everyone left the borough, Kairi went up to Aqua and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and smiled. A Few hours passed since their training with Aqua, Sora wondered where Kairi was. He asked Yuna if she's seen Kairi.

"Oh, Kairi left on her keyblade glider for something on your world. Says it was important." said Yuna.

Okay, see you later, Yuna." Sora said and headed to his room. Sora walked back to the base when he saw a sky corridor opening and Kairi's keyblade ride appearing in the air. Kairi landed back on the ground and dismiss her Armor form.

"Hey Kairi you're back, I was hoping you want to hang out a little before we set out tomorrow?" said Sora.

"Sorry Sora I'm little busy. I'll see you tomorrow." said Kairi and headed another direction.

Sora sighed and went up to his room.

* * *

At the Ravine Trail-

Riku was looking to the Castle that Maleficent had in her control when Kairi appeared behind her. "Riku." said Kairi.

Riku look to the red haired keyblade wielder. "Oh hey Kairi, you want something?" added Riku.

"Well, you've been my friend since we were little. You risk yourself to save me and Sora from the Organization even taking the appearance Of Xehanort's Heartless. You're one of my most loyal friends, so I want to give you this." said Kairi and holds out a Seashell charm. Like Sora's and Aqua's, it was black and white and with a little crown in the middle.

"This is for me?" he said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I was going to give you and Sora one before the islands were taken by darkness. But now we're together and we now each have our own." Kairi said smiling and place the charm in Riku's hands.

Riku smiled and hugs Kairi like a brother hugging a sister, "Thank you, Kairi. I'm really flattered."

She smiled and said, "You're welcome."

On top of the stairs, Aqua watches the two and smiles. "I knew we were so much alike, Kairi."

* * *

**That ends Chapter 6. Man, finishing this chapter was hard. Hope you like that RiKai friendship scene and now the Destiny Island trio have each their own Paopu charms. Don't worries about Shoot locks, that'll be explain soon. The first world to start their journey is Agrebah between movies 2 & 3. See you later and review my KH Crossover.**


	7. Agrebah

**KH3: Chasers and Xehanort's return**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to my KH3 story. If you were keeping up with news then KH: BBS was release on 9/7/10, and now everyone in America will have it. Though I don't have my copy yet, it won't stop me from working on my story. This chapter will cover the heroes visit to Agrebah and their first fight with one of the three FF villains seen in chapter 5. I'll do my very best to make the battles more fluid, so I'll be changing most of them around. So it's time to begin. Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Agrebah**

**(Music: Land of Departure)**

* * *

Today's was the day. Sora and his friends would continue their search for Terra, find Xehanort, and gather together a team of people that Sora befriends. Aqua and Ventus, the ones always early, were waiting for Sora and his group to get this show on the road. Sora was speaking to Cid, who said he'll keep track of heartless appearing in different worlds, while they travel. At once, Kairi and the others appeared at the marketplace.

"Is Sora ready?" asked Aqua.

"He's still talking to Cid, getting everything ready." said Riku.

"Well, I hope he gets here soon, we would to leave without him." said Goofy.

"I've been in Sora's heart for 11 years, knowing him he'll forget." said Ven with a grin.

The heroes all looked to Ventus with a concern look on their faces. Then Riku said to break the silence, "Uhh Ven, what do you know from Sora's memories?"

"Well, when Sora was about thirteen years old, he snuck into Kairi's room at night and kiss-"said Ven, but he was interrupted by Roxas covering his mouth. Since Roxas has Sora's memories, he knows EVERYTHING.

Kairi had a confused look on her face but remembered the warmth on her lips. Kairi's eyes flared up. When Sora appeared with a bag in hand, Kairi got into his face with a dark look in her eyes.

"Oh hey Kairi, good morning." He said looking cheerful.

"When we were 13, what we're you doing in my room?" she said with acid in her voice.

Sora looked scared and ran up to Aqua. He took from the bag a strange device. "Cid made these from. Since we need to stay in contact with our world friends, we give them each of them these com devices and they can stay in contact with us from their worlds; Genius huh?"

"Great idea Sora." said Aqua, but her gaze turned to Kairi, "Now we should be going before I have to sweep the remains of you. Master or not, I don't get in the way of trouble a friend started."

Sora runs to the Gummi ship followed by his friends.

Now in the Gummi ship, the heroes flew to Agrebah, which Cid said had some dark force in the area. The Trip was easy, including opening a new Gummi route to get there. The heroes disembark at the market and headed to the Palace.

"Ah, it's great to back." said Sora with nostalgia in his voice.

"You've been here before?" asked Aqua.

"Yeah, twice really. One of our friends here is one of the Princesses of Heart."

"Interesting, then we better hurry," Aqua assured them.

Aqua and everyone walked through the market, passing many sales merchants. They made it in front of the Palace's gate. Two guards stood in front of the gates with swords in their hands. When they tried to get to the door, the guards cross their swords in front Sora, blocking his path.

"Hold on." said one of the guards.

"Sorry, but you can entered the palace." said the other.

"But we need to see Jasmine." pleaded Sora.

"How do you know the princess?" said the second guard.

"Donald, me, and Goofy saved her a year ago." Sora explained.

The two guard look to each other and said, "Well at all means, we'll let you pass. Any savors of our princess are welcome here."

The Guard opens the gates and Sora's friends entered inside. They walk into the garden where many plants and even a large fountain were in the area.

"Boy, living here would be nice." said Paine.

"Yeah, so which Princesses did you, Ven, and Terra met?" asked Kairi.

"Well, adding you since Sora informed me, Aurora, Cinderella, and Snow White." said Aqua.

"Wow, you guys must have been to so many worlds." said Rikku in amazed.

"I guess." said Aqua, taking aback.

After a lot of navigating through the Palace, they found the throne room where several people were talking. One was a boy with black hair, a fez hat, an open vest that exposed his chest and white Arabian pants. It was Aladdin, a member of Sora's party. On his shoulders were a Monkey and Parrot; Abu and Iago respectably. Standing with him was Princess Jasmine, one of the 7 princesses of hearts. They were talking to a small little man with Arabian king's hat and robes.

"Hey!" announced Sora.

The latter looks to see Sora's party. Jasmine and Aladdin were pleased to see the trio again and Kairi as well.

"Sora, Kairi, long time no see!" said Jasmine walking up to them.

"Great to see you again, your majesty." said Sora with a bow.

"So you found Riku and Kairi, good job, so who's the new guys?" asked Aladdin.

"I'm Aqua and this is my friend Ven." said Aqua.

"I'm Roxas and my friends Xion and Namine." said Roxas.

"I'm Yuna and these are friends, Rikku and Paine." Yuna said.

"And I'm Mickey." The mouse king said as well.

"Well it's really nice to meet you all. So Sora, what's brings you back here?" said Aladdin.

"Well, remember Xehanort's Heartless who used Riku to take Jasmine and tried the princesses to open the final keyhole. Well, hate to break it to you, but here's back as his complete self." said Sora with a grim look on his face.

"What?" said Jasmine and Aladdin in shock and surprise.

"But don't worry you two. We are told to do two important tasks: find Terra and anyone else close to Sora's heart and bring together a team of those of Sora's friends and allies. So we were hoping you would join us Aladdin." added Donald.

"That's great and will this ultimate battle with Xehanort happen soon, because I'll be married soon." Aladdin stated.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were left flabbergasted, but the girls including Kairi all said, "Congrats."

"So what's being going on here?" Sora asked after the shock was over.

"The Heartless have been appear a lot, but we saw some unknown people meeting at the Cave of Wonder's entrance. I sent Genie to check it out. He should back soon." said Aladdin.

On cue, the Genie appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Al, I saw some strange people, one of them that cat who was here before." said Genie.

"Pete." said Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Xion, Aqua, and Ventus. The 7 look to one another, "You've met him, no way."

"If Pete's acting up, we better hurry, Come on." Commanded Sora and with Aladdin joining their team, they head outside Agrebah. There, the Magic Carpet appeared and Aladdin, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku took off on it. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ven, and Aqua summoned their gliders and took off after the carpet with Roxas riding with Ven, Donald and Goofy riding with Sora, Xion and Mickey with Riku, Namine with Aqua and Kairi riding solo.

"Boy this sure is hot!" Rikku said, sweating bullets.

"What you thought we'll be some island paradise?" joked Yuna.

**(AN1)**

"There's the cave!" exclaimed Sora.

The Heroes and Aladdin made to the Cave of Wonders' entrance where Pete was taking two the woman from before. Sora and his friends hid behind a sand dune and to listen to the conversion.

"So Pete, what are these 'tasks' to acquire Kingdom Hearts?" said Ultimecia.

"Well, for one thing; there are these princesses who have the power to open Kingdom Hearts. And a second is why our master is finding his old friend." explained Pete.

"And when will be 'awakening' his powers?" said Ultimecia.

"In time, he has to do some searching for some man he knew. Now that he has the power to control him, he'll be important to our plan."

"And these keyblade warriors, are they that tough?" said Ultimecia, with a hint of concern.

"Yup, and keep a look out for them. The boy with crown pendent is the strongest. But Mickey, well the boat boy king has no chance against your powers."

"I don't think about that." said Mickey.

The two villains turned to see the Heroes sliding down the dune, with weapons in their hands. Pete gasped when saw not only, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Sora, but Ven, Aqua, Roxas, and Xion. "Oh, it's you four again, those organization members, and those two brat from 11 years ago!"

Ven and Aqua summoned their keyblades; Wayward winds and Rainfell and said, "It's Ven and Aqua, and don't you forget it!"

Pete smirked. "Well, I'll leave you be with these kids. Just don't harm the princess too much."

Pete disappeared into a corridor of darkness. Ultimecia faced the heroes. "I think it would more honorable if I introduce myself. I'm Ultimecia, I'm a sorceress, not as strong as Maleficent you say, but I have powers that even she never learns."

"So you work that old hag. I didn't know she still alive." said Aqua.

"Yes, Maleficent is alive but fail to acquire a castle and take over the data world. Now with our new leader, the worlds will be under our control."

Sora readies his keyblade in his hand. "We'll stop you!"

Ultimecia chuckled. "I rather fight one-on-one, so who what's to go?"

Sora was ready to step up but Kairi was quicker. "I'll take you on."

"But Kairi," Sora said worriedly.

Kairi smiled and took her hand out and red, yellow, and blue petals formed in her hands as the Destiny's Embrace appeared in her hand. "I'll be fine; don't worry about me so much."

"Hmm, a girl whose heart is pure with light… What is your name child?"

Kairi stood in a battle stance like Aqua, holding her keyblade on her side. "The name's Kairi, Apprentice of Master Aqua of Land of Departure."

"Alright Kairi, let's see how powerful these keybearers are." said Ultimecia and readies herself for battle.

* * *

Boss Battle: Ultimecia

Boss Music: Mysterious Figure (US/Europe Birth by Sleep)

* * *

**(A/N 2 and 3)**

Ultimecia started the battle by floating in the air and shooting magic bullets at Kairi. Kairi dodged roll from a few, but wasn't so lucky with a few. Kairi stopped and casted reflect to block the bullets, but When Ultimecia charged her next round of Bullets (which her attack is called **Knight's****blade**) and pierced through her shield and hit her. Kairi was knocked back into the sand as Ultimecia shifted in the air ready for the princess' next move. Kairi grunted getting up as her body was stiffed from the Knight's blade. Kairi ran up to Ultimecia and casted magic and used physical moves on her. Ultimecia swatted out her away as her powered up for her next move. Kairi activated her Ocean Depth Command style and attacked Ultimecia with water magic attack from her keyblade.

"Light!" she called and water pillars rose from the ground and collided with Ultimecia, trapping her. Everyone thought Kairi had her, but the sorceress appeared from Kairi's water pillar.

Ultimecia laughed. "Your magic skills are impressive, it remains of another." Her viewpoint changed to Rinoa then back to Kairi. "The likeness is uncanny, but magic alone won't beat me!"

Ultimecia casted magical orbs at Kairi that hit the girl and sent her back more. Kairi casted fire, but noticed something odd; Ultimecia looks like she was flickering out then appearing in another place. The Kairi got it, this woman can control time. Ultimecia fired a wave of energy that targeted Kairi and caused an explosion, creating a smoke over the field.

"Kairi!" yelled Riku and Xion.

Sora looked to Aqua. "Master Aqua, you gotta let me help Kairi. She can't take this much abuse from her!"

The bluenette shook her head. "Kairi can handle this, that's way she chooses to fight her. You must not worry about you friend, what you must do is believe in her."

Sora understood and took his Wayfinder out. "_Kai__you__can__do__this,__I__believe__in__you."_

As the smoke cleared Kairi used Ragnarok and fired the magic at Ultimecia. Ultimecia grunted as she got it, but a dark smile was on her face. She disappeared from Kairi's view and appeared behind her. She grabbed Kairi by her arm and toss into the air. "Playtime's over!" she said as Kairi was frozen in time and many magic appeared around Kairi. "Eternal sleep." She added as time resumed and the bullets hit Kairi over and over. Kairi fall back into the sand, her hair and clothes covered in it. Sora yelled, "Kairi don't let this woman beat you! You are strong; I know this and prove it!"

_"I __know __I __can __do.__Thanks __Sora."_ Kairi thought.

She got up once more and cast cure on herself. Ultimecia landed back to ground and said, "So you're still standing, most warriors would be defeated by my moves."

Kairi place a hand to her heart (Where also her Wayfinder is located). "Well, I have friends watching over me, so why would lost to the likes of you."

Kairi activated her D-Link, linking her powers to Aqua. She skimmed the ground and used Aqua's shotlock; Prism Rain. Ultimecia had no time to dodge as she was bombarded by the colorful magic. Kairi casted magnet and fire and two spells became one and Ultimecia was caught in the magnet and burned by the fire. As Ultimecia used Knight's Arrow, Kairi countered with Bubble Blast, which weaken the attack and hit the sorceress with Bubbles. Ultimecia panted and Kairi panted as well, both at their last legs of attacks. Then Ultimecia casted Shockwave Pulsar and Kairi casted Prism Ran once more. The two attacked collided, each trying to push the other back. Ultimecia's attack was getting stringer, but Kairi had the calls from her friends to not give up. With one last push, no last thrust, one last battle cry, Prism Rain overpowered Shockwave Pulsar and setting Kairi's attack and her attack back. Ultimecia was defeated.

Ultimecia stood unaffected from their battle said, "Not bad, keyblade wielder. I see why our master speaks of you fondly. But I can see you were only half your usual power, as me as well. But, will your sleeping powers come before Kingdom Hearts in ours?"

A corridor opened behind her. "Be warn, keyblade heroes. There are other like me whose powers you've never face. Let's see how long you'll survive." Ultimecia disappeared into the corridor.

Kairi dismiss her keyblade as Sora jumped Kairi, hugging her like no tomorrow. "Kairi, that was amazing!"

Riku smiled and folded his arms, "Not bad Kairi. And that was your first 'real' battle."

**(AN4)**

Kairi grinned and looked up to Aqua. "So how'd I do?"

"Impressive. What got you to use my D-link?"

"Well, you're the reason we're getting stronger to fight Xehanort, so it's fitting I use your power."

Aqua chuckled. "I see what you mean."

Finally back at Agrebah, Sora gives the comm. Device to Aladdin; deciding to join Sora's team. "Keep this to stay in contact. Riku, Kairi, and I have one to radio from other worlds, so we can stay connected." Explain Sora.

"Alright, and take care." said Aladdin.

"Be sure to drop by anytime." said the Sultan.

"We will!" the heroes said together.

Then the Sultan's hat began to glow as it was time to seal the keyhole. Sora used his keyblade to seal it.

"Time to go everyone." Sora said.

"Don't forget the wedding, okay?" said Jasmine.

"Right!" said Ven.

When the heroes walked back to Gummi ship, they were in a discussion.

"What did Ultimecia mean by half of Kairi's power?" asked Goofy.

"I dunno, but will find out on the way. Let's head by to Radiant Garden and tell Leon about this woman."

"She mentions others like her. It means we are in for many more battles to come." said Paine.

"We'll make it. All to find Terra and stop Xehanort." said Aqua.

"Got it." said Namine.

With thoughts Of Ultimecia, Kairi's battle, and of course the Wedding of Aladdin and Jasmine, they head back to Radiant Gardens.

* * *

**Michael: That ends Chapter 7. Boy took me hours to finish this, but now it's done. I wanted to do some exploring in Agrebah, but I'm keeping my format: World, boss battles, return to Base. Now though Kairi was able to beat our FF8 villainess, that's not her true power. You'll see it soon. So you won't get confused the trilogy focus on three parts**

**1. Sora becoming a leader and bring the people close to his heart together.**

**2. Kairi being less a DID and more of an asset to her friends, plus learning about her past and the people from it.**

**3. Aqua finding Terra and ending Xehanort's evil**

**So all in all, that my Trilogy in a nutshell. Now for the ANs**

**1: For FFX and X-2 fans, Besaid Island **

**2: The Mysterious Figure's theme felt like something I wanted to use as this will be used more times.**

**3: Ultimecia's move set is based on Dissidia, which I plan to play**

**4: And this chapter marks Kairi's first real boss battle and more to come.**

**That's all. Next Chapter is Halloween Town. I will need World Transform ideas, so add them to your reviews. Please review.**


	8. Halloweentown & Christmastown pt 1

**KH3: Chasers and Xehanort's return**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Michael: Now we begin chapter 8 of Kingdom Hearts 3: Chasers and Xehanort's Return. Halloweentown/Christmas is our heroes' next destination and will have both KH2 and FM+ world Transformations for the heroes (the ones who go to Christmas Town of course.) When I first saw Halloweentown, I wanted to see the movie, and I'm now I've seen it. Now let's begin, but a important announcement, added to my trilogy is a journal and Kairi's diary entries so for those beginning the story can catch up quickly. Now we really begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Halloweentown & Christmastown pt 1**

* * *

With Agrabah done, our heroes return to Radiant Gardens to inform Leon about Ulimecia. Both Leon and Rinoa were both shocked.

"So, Ultimecia has returned." said Leon.

"You know her?" asked Roxas.

"Ultimecia is a sorceress; a powerful one at that. A year before Sora came to traverse Town, we faced her. She was this close to harm everyone in the town and Squall here was able to stop her. If she's working for Maleficent, then you must be careful, Kairi may have beaten her, but there are others much stronger than Ultimecia." said Rinoa.

"Right!" said the heroes.

At nightfall, the heroes all rest up in their rooms. Kairi was in her room writing in some light red book in her hands. She was writing something in this book. Then Aqua appears in her room.

"Hey, Kairi, how come you're writing in the dark?" said Aqua.

Kairi looks up to Aqua showing her the journal. "Well, I decided on helping Jiminy with our journey's journal and I'm writing my own so if something ever happens to me, someone will know who I am. My memories of Radiant Garden maybe fuzzy, but it won't stop me from helping." She finished, putting the journal away.

"I see well good luck." Aqua said and left the room.

* * *

The next day—

The sun rose at Radiant Gardens as the heroes woke up to another day… except…

"I'M TELLING YOU RIKU, I'M TELLING YOU THE TURTH!" yelled Sora.

Well, when you your friend know the truth and the other believes it's a lie, and then this is the result.

Kairi and the whole house ran to the living room to hear Sora and Riku bicker.

Aqua yawned. "What's with them?"

Kairi faceplamed and explained to the confused group. "About 7 years ago, Riku told Sora that Santa Claus wasn't real and Sora believed it. So Sora now has proof and Riku's in denial." The red haired princess looked to watch her friends argue like a married couple (To one type of fans' dream)

"SORA, YOU'RE TURNING 16 IN A YEARS TIME, DON'T MAKE UP JOKES LIKE THAT!" yelled Riku.

"If I show you proof, then will you believe me?" he yelled back.

"What's this proof's going to do, walk straight though that door?" Riku said, pointing to the front door.

At that moment, Cid walk through the door, say, "You guys better head to Halloween Town. Something's or someone is there causing the heartless to appear."

Sora pumped his fist into the air. "Haa, once we go there, I'll have the proof I'll need!" excited Sora and ran to the Gummi Ship.

"Well, that was easy." said Kairi softly. She then held her arms into the air. "I wish for a million munny!"

Her friends looked at her strangely. She smiled, rubbing the back of her head. "Hey, can't kill a girl for trying."

* * *

With Cid's request, the heroes followed Sora to the Gummi Ship and took off to Halloween Town. Upon making it to Halloween Town, they disembark at the graveyard. When they entered the world, they weren't in their normal appearance. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in their Halloween Town attire: A vampire, a mummy, and a Frankenstein. Their friends were in their new appearance as well. Kairi and Namine were wearing witches attire, a witch hat, robe, and black heeled boots with old fashioned buckles. Kairi's auburn hair was much darker and Namine's platinum blond hair was a violet-red. Riku was now a werewolf, his clothes dirty and torn. His whole body covered in silver fur. Aqua was a fish creature, her whole body covered in blue scales and her clothes turned scaly. Both Roxas and Ven was twin Zombies, their clothes all torn. Xion was a ghost, her body pale as white. Her clothes were faded, like she had died. The Gullwings were different as well in this world. Yuna was a ruined Angel; her regular clothes now a white and black dress. She had two wings: A white one and a black one. Rikku was a wolf, her blond hair the color of her fur. Paine to go with her gothic look was a vampiress, her clothes changed into classic vampiress attire. And lastly was King Mickey. Mickey was a goblin; his once cream white skin, now green with horns on his forehead.

"Wow, look at us!" said Ventus.

Roxas looks to Namine and blushed at her witch appearance and when he saw Xion, he jumped at her ghostly appearance.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" asked Aqua and Mickey.

"Xion just scared me, which is all!" said Roxas, looking scared.

"What's wrong, Roxas." said Xion, she then made a scary face. "Scared?"

"N-N-No! You know Xion; I liked you better as a mope." Roxas said trying to hide the fact that the once Nobody was afraid.

"And I like you better as an angsty nobody who cares about only his friends and Ice cream, but I'll let that slide." said Xion with a sly look in her eyes.

Riku clapped. "Nice."

Aqua decided to change the subject and get back on their mission. She looks to Sora and said, "So, who of your friends is here?"

"He's name's Jack, he run Halloween every year here!" said Sora.

"Interesting, you know most of these worlds, you lead the way." The bluenette said and together, the heroes walked into town, passing citizens of the world. They made it to Dr Finklestein' lab to find the doctor, Jack, and Sally were discussing about someone. Jack looked to see Sora and his friends.

"Ah, Sora welcome back. And these must be your friends?" said Jack, 'eyeing' Sora's party.

"Yes, this is Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Ventus, Aqua, Mickey, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku." Sora said fast.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Welcome to Halloween Town!" the pumpkin king exclaimed.

"So what brings you back here?" said Sally in her soft voice.

"Well, a big bad villain is coming back and we were hoping you can help us Jack?" said Goofy.

Jack folded his bony arms and said, "I'll help, but we need your help in Halloween Town first, and Christmas Town as well."

"I'm getting this strange feeling that Oogie is back." said Sally.

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all gasped.

"And there's heartless in Christmas Town, Sandy Claws will be in danger." said Jack

"Sandy Claws?" several of them said.

"He means Santa Claus." Sally added.

Riku was left dumbstruck. He looked to Sora said, "Sorry I didn't believe you."

"So, what should we do?" said Xion.

"We should send some people to warn Santa about the heartless. Riku, Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Roxas, Paine, and I will handle here. The rest of you head to Christmas Town. Kairi, you're in charge." said Sora.

Kairi nodded. "So how do we get there?"

"Just pass the graveyard, and then you'll see a tree with Christmas tree on it."

"Right, let's go!" command Kairi and her party left the lab. Passing both the town square and graveyard, they finally made it to the Hinterlands', where the entrance to Christmas Town. While walking to the door, the other holiday's tree doors were in the area. Xion said, "Wow, who would have thought there were other holiday worlds out there."

Kairi's party made to the door and when opening it, several snowflakes fell out.

"So… Who wants to go in first?" asked Aqua.

Everyone looked into the door, hoping they'll survive the way down.

"Ventus… You were in Sora's Heart before we met you, so you go first." said Rikku.

Ventus looked down and smiled to his friends. Ventus them jumped into the door, cheering.

"Did Ven just…" stated Namine.

"Oh Ven..." Aqua said chuckling.

Knowing Ven will be in trouble alone in the new area, they followed after him. Kairi and the others were falling though the gate way to Christmas Town, finally made it the Christmas Town's Yuletide Hill: Now in Christmas Town attire. Kairi was wearing a classic Mrs. Claus clothes, but black and white, with her necklace still around her neck. Aqua was a snow queen, her clothed decorated in ice and snow. Her hair was lighter than normal. Namine was wearing clothes that fit her 'good witch' attitude: A white robe with light blue snowflakes. Yuna was a snow angel, her clothes changed to a snow covered robe, with snow white wings. Her brunette hair was now somehow white.

**(AN1)**

Xion was like Namine's Christmas Town Clothes, but a dark blue robes with white snowflakes. Next was Rikku, dressed like an elf, with classic elf appearance. And lastly was Ventus, dress like an angel as well; fitting his heart of pure light.

"Cool!" said Ven and Xion.

Cool was right. It was a winter wonderland. The world was beautiful; there was houses all around and seeing Santa's workshop.

"So that's Santa's workshop?" said Rikku

"Yup, let's go!" said Ven and runs down the snowy hill with everyone following. Upon entering Candy Cane Lane, Heartless appeared.

Well, no said this would be easy." said Ven and everyone summoned their weapons.

Heartless Battle

Battle Music: Happy Holidays (KH2 FM+)

The battle begins with Ven striking several Shadows with Fever Pitch sending them away. When the Soldiers attacked with their cyclone kick, Kairi dodged it and Xion casted Blizzard. The blizzard froze them in Ice as Namine then casted Fire to destroy them. The next wave was both Graveyards and Top Soldiers, who attacked the heroes with their sickles and toy rifles. Aqua and Yuna attacked them, but were hit multiple times by the graveyards' sickles. The two girls were sent back as Xion casted magnet, scooping the heartless into the air. With a chance to strike, Aqua entered Spell Weaver and with her keyblade floating on its own, she attacked the heartless, beating them. The Third wave was many Trick Ghosts, blowing their purple flames at the party. After getting hit by the flames, Rikku toss a mega-potion on the party, recovering their health. Ven used the shotlock, Photon Charge and dash though them. The last wave was 10 to 20 Neoshadows. Knowing this has to end quickly, it was time to use a trinity. Kairi's Trinity band glowed as She, Aqua, and Ventus were ready to go. The limit started with Ventus using his speed to knock around the Neoshadows, as the heartless couldn't even touch the boy. Aqua was next, using her magic to stun the heartless and send them into the air. And finally was Kairi, standing on a strange circular pattern.

"Light!" she called, as the two keybladers gathered with Kairi and shoots their keyblades into the air, drowning the area with light. When the light faded, no more heartless appeared.

And that's more like it. Let's go see Santa." said Kairi and walks into the house. There sitting in his chair was old Saint Nick himself. As always he was checking his list for who was good and who was naughty. He looked away from his list and sees Kairi's group.

"Oh, you must be Sora's friends. I had a felling you'll be here." said Santa.

Kairi stepped up. "How'd you know and how'd you guess we were friends of Sora?"

"I'm Santa, I know everything. How's your friend, Riku?" he asked.

"He's well. A bit shocked you exist." Kairi said, holding back a giggle.

Aqua and Ven walked closer to Santa. "Um Mr. Claus, we were wondering if Terra's on the list?"

"Your friend Terra, don't worry about all the trouble he's caused He's on the nice list."

Both Ven and Aqua looked excited. "Alright!"

"So Santa," Kairi said, "has anything appeared in town recently."

"Well, the heartless have appeared in town, that's normal, but I've see someone appeared in town. Strange, he looked like a clown." said Santa.

Aqua and Ven folded their arms. "You think it was that guy we saw at yen Sid's tower?" said Aqua.

"Maybe, but will have to check it out ourselves." said Kairi.

Then a voice rang out. "Kairi, are you there?"

Kairi took from her pocket a radio. "Kairi here, what's going on?"

"Well, we're heading to Oogie's Manor to confront him, how's it in your end?" said Sora.

"Well, if you want to know, one of those three mysterious people we saw is here. We'll take care of it on this end."

"Right." said Sora.

On Sora's end, Riku tried to grab the radio from Sora. "Let me take to her!"

"Oh Riku's fine, I'll make sure he'll get his kiss from you." He said jokily.

"Shut up!" Riku said, holding back a blush.

"Be safe." finished Sora and end the connection. Kairi looked to her friends. "Let's go!" she said and the group ran out of Santa's workshop. Outside, they saw someone jumping the roof. "There's our villain!" cried Yuna.

"Come on!" commanded Kairi and the heroes followed the unknown visitor. Behind them, a being wearing a black coat appeared. You couldn't see his/her face, but his person was masculine. "So, the keybladers have return. But will they be enough for the future?" the being then faded away into nothingness.

(AN2)

Back at Halloween Town and in Oogie's manor, the reviled Oogie Boogie was talking to Maleficent, with Lock Shock, and Barrel. Oogie was pleased. "Thank you for bring me back again, Maleficent?"

"Well, I need all our forces to help our new master." She said in her calm and cold voice.

"So this master of ours, is he really that good?" Oogie asked.

"Yes, before being defeated by Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, he almost claimed Kingdom Hearts. Now when his strength returns and he find these important people, He will open the Kingdom Hearts and the worlds will ours!" she said, shooting into the heavens.

"Excellent, now you three." He said to the three pranksters. "Keep Sora and Jack busy and slow them down if you have to."

"Right, Mister Oogie Boogie." Said the three and headed out side.

"So what's the names our master again. I mustn't forget." said Oogie.

"Of course, Oogie. His name is Master Xehanort."

* * *

**Michael: And that's ends chapter 8. I wanted to have this longer, but I have to do two full boss fights to do and ones for our villain in Christmas town. So before I sign off, here's some info you like to hear. After Xehanort's return is several world stories setting during my trilogy, that all connect. One of them is for the Harry Potter World where there are two clothes change: My Immortal and regular HP world. So I need world transformations for both. And make sure the boys and girls have jackets; I like o keep their decency. Here's the cast who goes to that world:**

**Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Ven, and Aqua **

**So for those My Immortal haters out there, give me your ideas and help me with a important character who will be new enemy for our heroes**

**Raxta!**

**If you guess who somebody she is is, then you win an exclusive Boss fight I haven't planned yet. So see you then.**

**Here's the ANS**

**AN 1: For all FFX-2 players would know Yuna's hair is white in her special Dresssphere.**

**AN 2: And the Mysterious Figure, appears in English BBS and Final Mix. I haven't thought of a name or face for him/her, so it's in planning.**

**So see ya then, and sorry this chapter's boring.**


	9. Halloweentown & Christmastown pt 2

**KH3: Chasers and Xehanort's return**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Chasers and Xehanort's return. Between chapters, I've been playing BbS and I've beaten the whole story and will re: Coded. Now for chapter 9 info, the Boss battles with the unknown person in Christmastown and Oogie Boogie battle in Halloweentown. Please review.**

**Chapter 9: Halloweentown & Christmastown pt 2**

* * *

In Christmas Town, Kairi and her friends ran through the town, chasing the unknown person as he jumped roof to roof. They made it to a large snow covered valley where the unknown stood having nowhere to run.

"Alright, who are you?" Aqua declared.

The unknown person turned to the group. He appeared looking like a court jester. Hw wore a outfit made of red and yellow fabrics. With a mismatch jumble of stripes and polka-dots. He wore a red and white striped ruffle and a red cloak with a yellow and red inner-lining. The man's face was covered in make-up and had blond hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hey, he's one those guys we saw at Yen Sid's Tower." muttered Rikku.

"Ah, So what Xehanort and Maleficent said was true. The keyblade's chosen ones. Strange, I thought more of warriors, not children."

"Who you calling children?" yelled Xion.

"That will be me, the names Kefka and I'm a part of Xehanort's band of villains." the mad clown says.

Aqua kept her keyblade at the ready. "What's Xehanort planning?"

Kafka laughed a insane laugh. "Like you would know, Keyblade bearer. A shame really, I was told not to harm the red haired princess, but, " The mage readied himself for battle. "It wouldn't be far to pass up a chance to battle keyblade bearers."

"I figure it will come to this." Rikku says grimly.

"To the point these villains are." Yuna said and summons her guns. "That's the way we like it."

Kairi, Aqua, Namine, Xion, Ventus, and Rikku followed suit and were ready to battle.

Back at Halloween Town-

* * *

Sora, Jack, Riku, Roxas, Paine, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy headed up the manor when three voice rang out. "Stop!"

Lock, Shock, and Barrel appeared in front them. Roxas recognized them off the bat. He summons Oathkeeper and Oblivion says, "You're those kids I met here before. The ones who throw those bombs at me!" Roxas' keyblades were coated with ice. Roxas tossed his keyblades at the three pranksters and it frozen them from head to toe. Sora and the party were both shocked and amazed.

Roxas looks back to them. "Well, what are you waiting for, let's move out." the former nobody says and heads up to Oogie's torture room. Sora and the others followed suit. In the Torture room, the two villains were still conversing.

* * *

"So, this X-blade has the power to truly open Kingdom Hearts and even change the universe to our choosing?" said Oogie.

"Yes." the dark fairy says. "The X-blade can only be created by hearts of pure light and pure darkness. That's why Xehanort has recovered his old apprentice and followed 'him'."

"And those key blade wielders wouldn't stand a chance!" Oogie laughed

"Don't count on it, you bag of bugs!" cried out a voice.

Sora, Jack, and their party came into the torture room ready to fight.

"Well, I guess its true that you and Pete escape from the Data world. Too bad you'll be defeated by us permanently." said Sora, summoning his keyblade.

The dark fairy merely smiled darkly, not taking her eyes off the brunette wielder for a second. A corridor of darkness appeared as she walked backwards into it. "I'm afraid that will have to wait, until then, Oogie entertain our heroes." Maleficent disappearing the corridor as it was gone in wisps of darkness. Oogie laughed and pressed a button which launched the heroes into the roulette that Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack first fought Oogie a year ago.

Boss Battle: Oogie Boogie

Boss Music: Squirming Evil

Oogie sent out Heartless onto the roulette as Sora and his friends fought them off. Jack cast his Halloween magic while Donald used his, Goofy bashed them with his shield, and the sword wielder knock them around. The buttons on the roulette glowed as Riku step on one to reach Oogie. Riku used his magic and activated his dawn walker command style. Riku attack the bags of bugs with darkness and light, finishing off with two swords of light and darkness striking Oogie in many way.

"Party Crasher!" Oogie cried out and with a stomp of his sack feet; Riku was back on the roulette with his friends. The Pinwheel blades came out and spun around to strike the heroes. Mickey's excellent jumping skills came in handy as he dodged each one with finesse. The buttons light up again this time it was Jack, Roxas, and Paine. The Pumpkin King cast Thunder while Roxas cast Blizzard. Roxas' spell froze the bag of bugs while Jack's spell shocked the sack to the point he couldn't move. Sora took the opportunity to use his shot lock. Sora targeted Oogie Boogie and rides the wind and took Oogie down.

(A/N: This is Sora's own shot Lock: Wind Chaser)

Oogie Boogie panting heavily as Sora and his friends kept their guard up. But something was odd. Normally Oogie Boogie's seams would spilt and all his bugs would come out. Oogie Boogie laughed. "I see Maleficent was right about the power boost. Good luck defeating us, Keyblade warriors, because once Kingdom Hearts is ours, this world and soon all the worlds will belong to us. So listen here Jack, you haven't since the last of me!"

Oogie Boogie laughed and disappeared into a corridor. Jack looks to Sora, scratching her his bony head in confusion. "I don't understand, what's this Kingdom Hearts Oogie mentioned?"

"Kingdom Hearts is the heart of all worlds and with it's power, anyone cane change the universe to their liking. That's what Xehanort and the others are after. That's why we need all the help we can get."

"Well to stop Oogie, I'll join you." Jack replied.

Sora shakes the bony hand of the Pumpkin King. Just then, Sora's comm. Device rang and the brunette boy answer it to here Kairi's voice.

"Hey, Kai, what's up?" asked Sora.

"Well…" the red haired princess says.

2 hours earlier in Christmas town-

* * *

Boss Battle: Kafka

Boss Music: Kafka's theme

Kafka started the battle by casting a midair firaga at the party. While everyone dodged the fire, Aqua cast Reflect to nullify the attack. Kafka moved around as Yuna shot at the mad mage with her guns. Ventus entered his Fever Pitch command style and attacked Kafka with fast strikes with his keyblade. Kafka retorted with a ground Thundaga which hits Xion, Namine, and Rikku. The mad mage laughed cast Bilizzaga, but Aqua countered with her shot lock: Lightning Ray. Kafka may been slow, but he kept the heroes on their toes with his basic magic. Kairi entered her Command style: Ocean Depths and attacks Kafka with both water and keyblade swings. The Finisher resulted on 7 pillars of water surrounding the clown in powerful water magic. Kafka wasn't done yet. In the sky, five meteors fell on the sky and knocked out most of the party out. Only Xion and Aqua stood on their last legs. Xion stood back up, her legs shaking from the meteor spell. Xion looked to Aqua and thought the same thing: The clown wasn't clowning around. But they saw his pattern. Every spell he cast take much longer to recharge and after that meteor spell, it will take longer for him attack again. The two girls knew they must beat him now. Xion attacked her Limit Break and attacks Kafka with powerful swings from her keyblade creating pillars of light. Aqua tossed a potion into the air, but instead of healing her it activated her Blade Charge. Command style and with the long blade, defeats the mad mage.

Kafka panted heavily from the heat of the battle. The mad mage took a deep breath and claps for the heroes. "Bravo, I'm impressed. Master Xehanort spoke fondly of. You might be useful. You never know when you'll need more warrior in the new world." Kafka laughs and disappears into a corridor of darkness.

Kairi fold her arms and looks to her friends. "New warriors?"

"So they work for Xehanort huh? That means he's strengthen his forces." commented Aqua.

Xion smiled sweetly. "Well, he's gone and Christmastown is safe. Let's head back yo Santa's house."

Kairi nodded and they return to Santa's house.

"So another one of your enemies is planning something big." Santa Claus says.

"Yeah and this means that those three villains are powerful but those two were on half of their strength. We need to be careful along the way. Santa, of anything turns up, we be there to help." Kairi says to Santa.

"It'd be grateful. And Aqua, Ventus, About your friend Terra. Don't worry, you'll find him soon, just as you found me." Santa Claus added.

"Right, now first things first." muttered Kairi and took out her comm. Device.

Present time-

* * *

"I see, Kafka. Well we need to get stronger for the next time we face. Seal Christmas Town's keyhole and we'll met back in the Gummi ship." Sora said.

"Right." Kairi says.

With both Halloweentown and Christmastown's keyholes sealed and Jack their new ally, they return to the Gummi ship. Ventus pouted and says, "Aww, I'll miss being a Angel."

"Don't worry Ventus, you'll always be my Angel." Aqua says sweetly and pats him on the head.

Ven blushed a little as Sora announced, "Hey look."

The heroes looks at the world map to see Destiny Islands. Kairi jumped with glee. "It's home!"

"I know we have to help in the worlds, but Aqua don't you want see our world first?" Sora asked the blunette.

Aqua smiled. "Sure."

And with that said and done, the heroes' gummi ship piloted to Destiny Islands.

* * *

**And that ends chapter 9 and sorry for the boss fights, I just want this done now. Well, today's Christmas so I hope you have a happy holiday. Next chapter is Destiny Islands. See you soon and Please review**


End file.
